


It Tastes Sweet

by Mutant_Toad



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Breast Worship, Breastfeeding, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Marriage, Milk, Multi, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Pervert Robin Arryn, Post Season 8, Prostitution, Robin has mommy issues, Unresolved Issues, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: Robin has some unresolved issues that have turned into a specific sexual need as he's continues to reign over the Vale three years after the wars end.





	1. Chapter 1

As Ward of the East, Lord of the Vale; Robin didn’t actually get much time alone, so he preferred to break his fast alone in the mornings. From the time he went to sleep at night until he was done with his morning meal were generally his only time alone. One of the things Royce had taught him was to learn all the names and faces of his servants. He said that it was respectful to know those who were serving him. It was safety too. Being able to know if someone wasn’t supposed to be there could save his life some day.Robin tried, but he had at least reached a point where he could recognize if they were one of his servants or not. He might not know all their names, but he knew their faces.

The face of the maid who brought in his morning meal was not one he knew. It wasn’t that new maids weren’t brought in, but they usually weren’t given the task of serving him in his private chambers. That was generally reserved for those who had been here for some time.

He watched her as she brought a tray of food to his table and walked over to open the curtains and let the morning light in for him. She didn’t pay him any mind, which was common, but he paid attention to her. She wasn’t an unattractive girl, fairly plain in the face, but not unattractive, “Are you new?” he finally asked as she filled his cup.

She smiled softly, “Yes, My Lord. Madame Norrey thought it would be best if I had a position within your house.”

It took him a moment to process the name she had given. When he did, he started to notice other things about the new maid. She was at least half a foot taller than himself, which made her unusually tall. More than that though, she was dressed a bit more provocatively than she should have been. Her dress fit her a bit too well. Hugging her well rounded hips, cinching into her waist with the tie of her apron, and straining against her breasts. Anything else about her didn’t really matter at the moment, “Madame Norrey sent you?”

“Yes, My Lord.”

He had forgotten about the brothel owner. It had been three weeks since he met with her and he had just let the issue go. Knowing the woman in front of him was sent for him, Robin felt a bit at a loss for words. He wasn’t the most vocal of people to begin with. Feeling somewhat ashamed of his more limited vocabulary compared to others he knew in his position, Robin didn’t talk much these days, “Would you like me to come back later, My Lord?”

Robin realized he had to say something, “No. Stay. What...what’s your name?”

“Kiren, My Lord.”

“What’s your family name?”

She giggled softly, “Whores don’t have family names, My Lord.”

“Don’t laugh at me,” it came out a bit more harshly than he meant it to be. He just didn’t like being laughed at when he asked questions.

“Oh, I’m sorry, My Lord. I didn’t mean to me rude. I swear it. I just thought, perhaps, you have never been around someone like me before.”

Robin turned his head a little in embarrassment. She wasn’t wrong. He’d never been with a whore and he’d only been with a woman once before, “Sit,” he motioned to the chair across from his at the table.

She did as she was instructed, “If I’m not to your liking, My Lord, you don’t have to worry about upsetting me. Madame Norrey can find you someone new.”

“No. No. Stay. You’re just right,” he said quickly. It had taken three weeks for her to turn up. He couldn’t imagine how long it would take for the madame to find another, if she even could. It was quite possible she was the only one in the Vale at the moment.

She wasn’t unpleasant to look at. She had long, dark auburn hair that she pulled back to show off her neck. Her skin was clean, which was important. It meant she bathed regularly enough. Her eyes were dark brown and her features were fairly common. There was nothing about her that was special or different from anyone else. Robin didn’t mind that. He didn’t find himself particularly handsome or special in appearance either, “You know what you’re here for then?”

“I do. Yes, My Lord.”

Robin barely noticed that he licked his lips. He forgot about his morning meal. He was more focused on Kiren. She knew what she was here for and Robin was eager to explore it. He might not have been the smartest person in the land, but he knew people were liars. He didn’t want to start something only to find out that she couldn’t really give him what he wanted, “Then say it,” he needed to know for sure that she knew what she was going to be doing for him. 

Kiren smiled, “You are wanting bedroom companionship, My Lord.”

“And?”

“And...you would like a woman you can...nurse...from, My Lord.”

She did understand. Hearing her call it what it really was, nurse, made his cock stir a little under the nightshirt he hadn’t changed out of yet, “Show me you’re still producing,” once again, he needed to know that once he got started that he would get what it was he was wanting. He didn’t need the madame hoping he would just accept a large breasted woman because he was already aroused. Robin needed to see it.

“Yes, My Lord,” he watched as she reached up and began unlacing her dress top. The top parted and she pulled it away from her body as best she could before slipping her arms free and letting it settle against her waist. 

Her breasts were free of any undergarments. The dress had been holding them in place with its tightness. With it pulled away, her breasts hung a little lower, but they were heavy and full. He could see the faint stretch lines along the top of the mounds. The skin was clean and pale, but the area around her nipples were dark and dusty colored. The skin was puffed a little and her nipples looked a little red and swollen. Both were good signs of what he wanted.

Robin hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until she started squeezing her breasts lightly, working her hands down from the side of her breast to the nipple. He watched a bit of thick, milky fluid leak out and coat her fingers and he exhaled sharply. It looked beautiful dripping over her finger tips. It wasn’t white like the snow, but more creamy in color. Robin wondered when the last time she had nursed was. She looked painfully swollen. Even the look on her face as she let just the little bit out was one of relief. 

There were times when Royce said he was behaving like a spoiled child. Sometimes he slipped back into old ways and just took what he wanted or made bad snap decisions. Right now, talking was the last thing on his mind. She’d proven what he wanted, she would be paid for her time, and he just didn’t see a point in interacting with her anymore than he had to.

He stood, his nightshirt tented around his member, which had swelled to fullness quickly watching her. He didn’t stay standing for long as he made his way over to her and knelt down in front of her. She spread her legs a bit and he climbed up between them. Taking one of her hands, he brought it to his mouth and licked the small drips of milk from them. It tasted creamy and sweet, but it was already cooled. Robin cleaned her fingers before pulling her other hand down to do the same. 

Finished with her fingers, he looked up at her face. She looked a little flushed. Robin imagined she’d never had to do something like this before. Turning his gaze back to her breasts, he leaned in and wrapped his lips around one of the engorged nipples. He didn’t just take the nipple in his mouth to suck on, he took the darker skin around it too. Robin wanted to really suckle on it, not just play with it. Kiren gasped a little as he started nursing.

His eyes closed and he moaned loudly as he tasted her. It was warm and a little nutty. Robin couldn’t help himself. He sucked a little harder and she shivered. He felt one of her hands touching the back of his head and he tilted his head a little to get a better position. Kiren wrapped her hand around the side of his head to keep it propped up. After a moment, he noticed she was panting softly. The milk was heavy and thick. She hadn’t nursed in some time and this was relieving to her.

As much as he wanted to pull her over to the bed and have his way with her, he didn’t want to move to do it. Moving meant he had to stop and he wasn’t ready to stop. The most amount of movement he was willing to do was to switch to her other breast after a few moments on the first. One of her hands was stroking his hair lightly and the other just stayed in place cupping his head to help hold him in place. 

Slowly, Robin took his fill. Suckling deeply from each of her breasts. He switched sides every so often, listening to the sound of her moan when he’d release and start again. The taste of it started to change, so did the amount and thickness of it. Robin realized she was running low. She might be able to produce so long as someone was nursing from her, but that didn’t mean she could continue to produce nonstop. It was somewhat saddening when he knew he had to stop.

Even though he was sad to stop, he did notice that he felt more full now than any morning meal had ever made him feel. Sitting back, he saw her breasts were coated with milk and his spit. They didn’t look near as swollen as they had before. He had taken care of how engorged she had been. Her face was pink flushed, a little sweaty, and she looked relieved. 

He stood and walked over to grab the cup of water she had poured for him. Robin wasn’t thirsty, but he brought it to her and offered it. She took it slowly, “Thank you, My Lord.”

“I want you to come here every morning.”

“Yes, My Lord,” Kiren answered before taking a long drink from the cup.

“Go lay on the bed. On the edge. I need to fuck you now,” Robin saw no reason to be polite about it. This was what she was here for after all.

“Yes, My Lord,” she was good at taking direction. Setting the cup down, she stood and started for the bed. He reached out and grabbed one of her wrists, “My Lord?”

“Wait…” he moved close to her and felt her tense a little as he laid his head on her chest. Her heart was beating fast, but he was sure his was too. He liked her height. It was perfect to where he could just lean over a little bit and rest against her. Robin nestled his face between her breasts for a few moments before pulling back, “Lie down.”

“Yes, My Lord.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadn't planned on writing more, but wow...so many hits and kudos so quickly. Couldn't help myself. Might do more or might expand into an actual story of some sort or might leave it here. Not sure yet.

It had been a long time since he had been in King’s Landing. During the council that elected their new king five years ago, Robin hadn’t been this close to the city since he was a child. After his father’s death, his mother had taken him back to the Eyrie and he’d barely left the Vale since. He hardly remembered what the city looked like though. He had hardly left the Red Keep when he was a child before he went back to the Vale with his mother. He imagined that the way it was now wasn’t exactly as it had been anyway.

Robin could have stayed at the Keep with Royce and his other men, but he had other things already planned out. The council meeting wasn’t until tomorrow evening and he didn’t want to sit in the feasting hall with everyone else. They weren’t all that fond of him anyway. If he was needed, Royce knew where he would be. He would have preferred not to give out that information, but he had learned to trust Royce. The man had fostered him after his mother’s death and over time he came to trust the man in a way he hadn’t expected to. It was Royce who had taught him to be a better Lord of the Vale. If he had been left on his own or to Peytr, chances were that he would be dead by now.

Three months ago, Royce had caught him indulging in his morning activities with Kiren. It was his own fault. He got careless after almost two years. Indulging too much and taking too long. Royce started getting concerned over his morning routine and came to check on him only to find him with the whore Madame Norrey had placed in the Eyrie for him to take part in. As humiliating as it was, the man had been rather understanding about it. Obviously uncomfortable, but understanding. He said that some men simply needed something a little _more_. Robin got the feeling that his something a little _more_ wasn’t common enough though. 

Robin had never actually been in a brothel before. It wasn’t unpleasant, but he preferred his bed chambers back in the Eyrie. There were a lot of smells, too much perfume and incense. There were a lot of candles and lamps that made it very bright even though it was nighttime. So many pillows and soft blankets covered all the surfaces, but he could only imagine what was on them and how often they were actually laundered.

“Hello,” the soft voice floated into his ears and he turned to see a young woman standing behind him with her dress pooled around her waist. Her perky, soft breasts were bare to the world. She was a good few inches shorter than him and she had a smile plastered to her face, “Good evening, My Lord,” she smiled wider before giggling softly.

“I’m here to see Madame Spicer,” she was pretty, but he felt nothing looking at her. He was sure with enough work she could arouse him enough to get him going, but it wouldn’t be as satisfying as he was hoping for. 

The girl seemed smart enough to get that he wasn’t interested and not to waste her time, “Wait right here,” she commented before moving past him and disappearing through a door.

Robin looked around a bit more, pulling his gloves off. He could hear people all around and wondered if any of them would recognize him. He didn’t really care if they did. All they would know was that he was here to fuck a girl. In truth, he would be doing that. What happened along with that wasn’t their business. He’d decided to come here on Madame Norrey’s recommendation. She said that it was as discrete a place as she ran.

“Lord Arryn?”

He turned at the sound of his name to see the madame. She was much like Madame Norrey. A bit older, grey in her dark hair, well dressed, and a confident smile. Social niceties were still something Royce was trying to teach him, “Madame Norrey said she would raven you about what I was needing.”

“She did. Please follow me,” he nodded slightly as she lead him through the building. He recognized a few people in some of the open door rooms that they passed. Apparently he wasn’t the only one that preferred to keep their dalliances out of the Red Keep tonight, “I must say, My Lord, it was quite a challenge, but I think you’ll be pleased with your options.”

“Options?” there hadn’t been options with Madame Norrey. He just accepted what was given to him because it was difficult to find what he needed in the Vale. 

The older woman smiled and opened a door, motioning for him to go in, “Options, My Lord.”

Robin wasn’t sure what to say when he walked into the room. It wasn’t what he was expecting at all. He’d been ready to see a girl in a maids dress sitting on a bed waiting for him. A simple faced girl that had to get back to cleaning once they were finished. Like it was back in the Eyrie with his Kiren. Instead, he was met with five lovely women. 

The first was a petite blond with her hair in a thick braid over one of her shoulders. Her cheeks were rosy and her skin was clean and clear and sun kissed. Her eyes were pretty blue and her lips were plump. Her breasts were perky and small, but he could see how full they were.

The second was a fire haired girl. Her hair was frizzy and curly all around her face. She was a few inches taller than himself and she had a little more weight on her than the other girls. Her breasts were heavy and straining against her dress.

The third was darker skinned, not the sort of woman one found in the Vale. Her dark, curly, black hair was thick and dotted with flowers. Her eyes were green though. She had a stronger looking body. It was lean, tall, and strong. Her breasts were smaller, but her belly was bulged. She was still with child.

The fourth was pale auburn beauty from the north with snowy skin. She reminded him of Kiren. Taller than himself, plain in the face, very heavy chested, wide hipped, and thick thighed. 

The last was another dark skinned, exotic beauty. Her skin was a little darker than the other one, but her eyes were dark brown. Like the northern beauty, she was taller than the others and very supple all over. Her hair was black and flat, smooth and shiny. It didn’t escape him that her breasts were leaking and wetting her dress a bit.

Robin hadn’t ever thought about what sort of woman he was actually attracted to, “How many...how many can I have?”

“As many as you want, My Lord.”

When he told Royce he planned to come out tonight instead of staying at the Keep, the man had told him not to indulge too much or to over exert himself. At the time, he hadn’t understood what the other man meant by that. How could he over indulge or overwork himself with one woman? He realized now what Royce meant. King’s Landing offered him much more than he was expecting and it was difficult to figure out what to do. His eyes darted between each of the women. He wanted to say that he wanted all of them.

“You can inspect them, if you would like, My Lord.”

“Inspect?”

“Some men like to get a feel for a girl before they commit to a night. Look, touch, smell, or even taste a little before you buy. Would you like them to undress, My Lord?”

It took him a minute to decide, “Yes. Just down to the waist,” he never even had Kiren undress fully. The top half was the only part he was really interested in. The bottom was just a bonus to finish off with.

The girls started untying, unlacing, and pushing down their dresses. Not that the dresses hid very much to begin with, “Inspect as much as you would like, My Lord.”

Robin wasn’t sure where to start. He wasn’t good at this sort of thing. The only way he could work it out in his head was to just go down the line. He started with the sun kissed blond. She smelled overly sweet, but she smiled a lot, which he liked. She arched her back as he walked behind her. Reaching around, he touched her belly for a moment before pulling his hand up to cup one of her breasts. After two years, Robin had learned how to get what he wanted in a few different ways. His favorite was to suckle, but he was content with other ways. 

He cupped the breast and felt his way back from the nipple until he felt the texture change a bit. He pressed his thumb and first finger gently around the area. Releasing the pressure for a moment, he did it again a few times, making sure not to slide down her nipple. After a moment, a few drops leaked out. That's all he wanted for right now. After all, Madame Spicer had said tasting was an option. So he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked the drips off before. Robin did this to each of them, along with giving them each a feel between the thighs. He saw no reason not to decide if he liked the way they felt down there as well, which was something he’d never considered before. 

“What do you think, My Lord?”

It was hard to choose. He wanted all of them. That seemed like too much though. He was just one man and as irrationally confident about some things as he was, he knew he couldn’t possibly use all five of them. That was the over indulging line Royce had warned him not to cross. Two though, he was sure he could handle that, “Those two,” he pointed to the blond and the already leaking one, “...but I want her tomorrow morning before I leave,” he pointed to the northern girl, “...and those two tomorrow evening,” he pointed to the red head and the with child one.

That seemed to make each of the girls who likely didn’t get much work in their current states happy, but he wasn’t concerned with that. Robin tended to be rather selfish sometimes and this was about satisfying himself more than anything else. It was likely that he would keep all of them busy during his week stay at King’s Landing. 

Madame Spicer took the other three girls and left him with the two he had picked out. They were both smiling and he thought about what he wanted to do first. Back at the Eyrie, his routine was simple. She’d come in and let him suckle until she was either dry or he was full, then he would fuck her. It usually didn't take very long and there wasn’t much to it. But he had a good deal more time available to him tonight and an additional woman now.

Tossing his gloves onto the nearby table, he started unfastening his belt and the blue cloak over his shoulders. The two women smiled and the blond came skipping over to him to help him with the cloak. Her fingers worked at the clasp of his shirt while he brought a hand up to cup her one of her breasts. He thumbed her nipple softly and it dripped a little. Normally he didn’t like seeing it drip like that on the girl he kept back home, but only because he didn’t think there was anything to spare. That wasn’t an issue tonight. He liked the way it felt on his fingers as he rubbed them together. It was smooth and silky. He had picked her because she had tasted the best. She had been sweeter than the others. It was like a treat. 

Physically though, he found his cock twitching and stirring more at the thought of the darker woman. Free of his shirt, he walked over to her and grabbed her hand on his way to the bed. She followed, “Lay down,” he ordered and she obeyed without hesitation, “You,” he pointed to the smiling blond, “Suck my cock,” he didn’t get to do this often. Occasionally, he made Kiren ride his hips while he leaned up to suckle on her, but it wasn’t the most comfortable position. Nor was it always satisfying. Too much movement.

“Yes, My Lord.”

Climbing onto the bed and he stretched out next to the other woman. His head was more level with her breasts than her face. Robin wasn’t a talker. He didn’t have much to say in his day to day life. This was about satisfying a physical need, not a social one, “You’re very handsome, My Lord,” she commented as he nuzzled between her breasts for a moment. The blond was already on the bed with them and starting to unlace his breeches.

Robin saw no need to respond. Instead, he ran his lips over her nipple and she giggled softly. Kiren’s milk didn’t have much of a scent to it, but this woman’s did. It had a tangy smell. Not soured, but just tart. He moaned softly as he felt the blond work his stiff member free and stroke it slowly, “My Lord, I do believe you like us,” she said playfully.

He was too focused on what he wanted to do to care what they were saying, “I think he likes something about us,” the dark one commented with a smile as he wrapped his lips around her breast, taking the nipple and the dark ring around it into his mouth. She gasped lightly as he pressed close and sucked hard. Even Robin had learned that a whore would make all kinds of noises that weren’t real. Kiren did it every time he fucked her. Yet there was no way to fake that sound. Kiren made it every time he latched on. He imagined it felt much different, softer in a way, for an infant to latch on than when a man his age did it. 

Her hand touched the back of his head, stroking his hair softly as he suckled. Her breasts were larger than Kiren’s. Not much large, but enough that he could feel a difference as he pushed around his mouth. Her milk was thick and more cream like than he was used to. The tangy smell was in the taste too. It was more savory, but not sour. While Robin was a fan of sweets, he was even more fond some having something he wasn’t allowed to have back home. This dark skinned, exotic beauty, with her tangy taste was more of a treat than the pretty blond’s sweetness for him. The moan that came out of his throat had more to do with what was in his mouth than feeling what the other woman’s mouth was doing to him.

He broke his mouth away long enough to switch to her other breast. He looked down long enough to see the blond girl’s head bobbing along his length. Her teeth scraped along it lightly and he shivered. Reaching down, he dug his fingers into her hair and pushed her head down a little more. She didn’t resist and took it with ease as he latched onto the other breast in front of him.

It wasn’t long after he started having Kiren daily that he realized that it was more than just the milk he liked. It was just the breasts in general. He liked seeing them and feeling them. He liked rubbing them against his cheeks as he nuzzled between them. Feeling how warm and soft they were was enough to get him hard. There were times he wanted to have Kiren come back at nights just so he could fall asleep nuzzled between her breasts. Tonight, he was going to get to do that. But first, he suckled deeply, letting the warmth fill his mouth and travel down his throat.

Robin felt his sack tightened and he broke latch quickly and pulled the blond’s head from his cock before he could cum. He had no concept of time when he was suckling. That’s why Royce had finally caught him. He didn’t have a clue how long they had already been at it, but her breasts were already feeling softer and less engorged than when he had started. 

He nudged her aside and started tugging the dark skinned one over. She seemed to understand and slid over his hips, pulling the skirt of her dress up, and seating herself over his cock. He sighed pleasantly as he felt himself slip inside of her. She was tight, wet, and warm, “Taste her,” he ordered the blond, “While I fuck her,” she hesitated for a moment before smiling and leaned over to take a nipple in her mouth, “Suck. Hard,” the dark woman gave off that little gasp that told him that it was being done right. He grabbed her hips and started thrusting up into her hard as he watched.

“Ah! My Lord, harder!” she panted as she wrapped a hand around the back of the blond’s head to hold it in place. 

“Does she taste good?”

The blonde pulled back, “Yes, My Lord. Not as good as your cock, My Lord,” he smirked a little, “Am I going to get to feel how good it would be to fill me, My Lord?” she asked, batting her eyes at him as she climbed up to sit next to him.

“I haven’t decided yet,” the dark woman had started riding him, since he was more focused on the blond in front of him now, “But I do need something sweet.”

“I’m the sweetest girl in this whole building, My Lord,” her voice was playful and he watched as she leaned over, pressing her hands to the headboard to keep from falling.

Her perky breasts were dangling in front of his face now. He had felt ready to cum moments again, but now he felt like he could go on forever, “Yes you are. I should bring you back to the Eyrie with me for dessert every night,” her breasts were the smallest of the five women. Even engorged, she was half the size of even Kiren back home. That had put him off at first. But then he’d tasted her. One of his maids growing up used to bring him warmed milk sweetened with a bit of sugar when he wasn’t feeling well. It reminded him of that.

Leaning up, he could nearly fit her whole breast in his mouth, “Ah…” she gave off that little gasp he liked as he suckled.

Robin was very much looking forward to his week stay in King’s Landing now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, almost 1000 hits in less than a month. I didn't think this would get any hits at all when I wrote the first section. I guess people are...wait for it...thirsty. I'm terrible, I know.
> 
> Anyway, another chapter of Robin Arryn, Lord of the Tits. Still unsure if I will continue or not. Trying to make sure I end each chapter as if it could be the end of it. Don't want to leave too much open or lingering. Will most likely continue, but that's provided my muse holds up and no medical issues come up that lay me up.

The over indulgence in King’s Landing left him feeling empty when he returned to the Eyrie. Even more when he was notified that Kiren had gone back to Gulltown in his absence. Madame Norrey had sent word that the girl had stopped producing and she would send him a replacement as soon as she could find one. Robin hadn’t realized that she would stop producing so quickly. With travel time, they had been gone just under a month. He had, originally, wanted to bring her with, but Royce said that was out of the question. That he could take all the whores he wanted in the Vale and at King’s Landing, but they couldn’t travel with him. 

Even though he had kept her for two years, Robin didn’t find himself missing her. He missed what she did for him, but that was it. They had never made it very personal. He hadn’t gotten to know her in any way. She didn’t talk to him unless she was spoken to first. She had done her job well and that was it.

After three months of contemplation, Robin decided it was time to give in to what Royce had been edging him towards since the day the war ended. It was time to take a wife and start producing an heir. The Lord of the Vale had pushed off this situation for a long time. He was much older than he should have been to be considering his marriage. Luckily, the Vale was an extremely important place. Mother always told him that the Lord of the Vale was one of the most important people in the land. That meant that he couldn’t take just any woman for his wife and allowed him to push it off for so long.

Royce had been as elated as the stonic man could be to hear that he was ready to take a wife. There was some private discussion on whether Robin would be able to manage with a wife who would not have the ability to give him what he seemed to need in bed and possibly would not allow him to do such things even when she was capable of providing it. Robin had thought about that and decided he would find a way to manage both ways. Madame Norrey promised him a new girl and it wasn’t uncommon for men to have mistresses. So long as he didn’t make a habit of fathering bastards, he didn’t see an issue.

Since the day Royce sent out the announcements, there had been a slow stream of Lords and Ladies bringing their daughters, nieces, step daughters, female cousins, and even aunts to the Eyrie. Many of them were pretty, some not so much, and a few were much too old or too young. Even though there was likely only a small handful of women that were at the right status to marry the Lord of the Vale and Ward of the East, people tried anyway. Royce said that, traditionally, those who marry the Lord of the Vale were as likened to a princess as they could find. His own father received a Stark daughter not just to solidify an alliance, but because the Starks had been Wards of the North and their daughters were as close to a princess as could be found at the time.

Tonight it was the Wards of the South, the rulers of Dorne. All the trueborn of the Martell family had been killed and so had most of the illegitimate Martell. He had met the new ruler of Dorne once when they elected Bran as their new King and again at the meeting at King’s Landing several months ago. They were still Martell, just a more distant branch. It gave them enough of a right to the land as anyone else. Out of all the options presented to him, this was the one that Royce said had the most validity. 

Dorne was a powerful place. Even though it was part of the Six Kingdoms, they ran things differently there. Their ruling family never used the terms king or queen, but their ruling family did consider themselves princes and princesses. They were independent and strong. Like the Vale, it had things to offer that other places could not. It’s fruits and wines are highly prized, as is Dorne’s connection to the Free Cities. Joining the two unique lands with a marriage would be a strong alliance and a great way to keep the peace.

Looking at her from across the dining table, Robin realized that he was getting off easy. She was a Dornish beauty. They had gone to a lot of effort to dress her to please what they thought he might like seeing. Her thick, raven black hair was loose around her shoulders and hanging to her waist in heavy waves. Her hair was dotted with tiny gem flakes to make it shimmer more. Her outfit was greatly Dornish styled, but the colors were wrong. The silks were shades of blue and silver. The colors of the Vale. They tried to make her appeal to him by batting her kohl lined eyes and letting him see the deep tanned color of her shoulders when her gown would slip off her just a bit.

He would have liked to have told them that their efforts were wasted. That he had decided to accept her sight unseen when they received word of them coming. Royce had told him not to do that though. To let them think he was uninterested, because it made for better bargaining. After his week in King’s Landing, getting to try all the different sorts of women the Madame there had found for him, Robin realized that none of it mattered. What she looked like or sounded like or even how she behaved meant nothing to him. Robin didn’t find women on their own attractive. Any woman could appeal to him so long as they could provide him with what he wanted.

It wasn’t their beautiful princess that he kept finding his eyes drawn to. The remaining Martell who were ruling Dorne now were eager to produce their own heirs. The new ruling Prince had a wife and two consorts who had provided him with a number of children since taking his place of power. His wife was the only one to come with him to the Vale with their eldest daughter. The girl was only recently named a Dorne Princess when her father got power. His wife was currently with child and along with a maid for her, there was a wet nurse. The woman was ready to give birth any day now, but had insisted on being along for the trip to the Vale. The wet nurse was there in case the baby came.

Robin knew he couldn’t have her. Even if his eyes kept going to her, she was off limits. There was a time when he had thought nothing was off limits to the Lord of the Vale, but Royce had beat some common sense into his head over the years. There were certain things that weren’t acceptable. His ‘nursing’ habits were already inappropriate from what he could tell. Doing so with the wet nurse of his soon-to-be intended’s mother was even worse. It didn’t matter how much he wanted her in his bed. To feel her soft, heavy breasts against his face. Hearing her gasp as he suckled. He wanted to feel her fingers stroking his hair as he nuzzled against her chest. 

She was tall, at least a few inches taller than the dark skinned whore he had bedded with his first night in King’s Landing. Her skin was soft and clean looking with a caramel tone. Her hair was black, but shot with small bits of honey color. Her stomach was a little rounded, she had been with child recently. It wasn’t uncommon for women to lose a child and offer themselves up as a wet nurse. Her chest was heavy and strained against the silky fabric of her dress. He wanted to feel those mounds in his hands. He learned a new appreciation for a woman’s breasts in King’s Landing, but he still found himself more excited seeing women with larger chests.

This woman wasn’t a whore though. She was the servant of a Lord. She wasn’t being paid to satisfy him and there was no telling the level of insult it would be for him to act on his urges.

Royce nudged him lightly, as he had several times since he saw the wet nurse, and Robin turned his eyes back to his Dornish princess. She smiled softly and bat her eyes at him again. He gave her a small nod of acknowledgement before going for his wine, “Marlyn is quite the seamstress, My Lord. She insists on making all of her own clothing, even the dress she is wearing tonight,” he tried to keep his attention on the girl he was to marry.

She was everything she should be. Beautiful, young (but not too young), talented, and confident. She would make a good Lady of the Vale and her family would reap the rewards that came with that title. She would give him a good number of children, provided he could perform properly for her to at least give her that first child, “It’s very...beautiful…” he trailed off a little as he saw the wet nurse off to the side move out of the room, “Please excuse me…”

He started to stand, but he felt Royce grab his arm. Resisting his urges was never Robin’s strong suit, “My Lord, I think you can stay until the end of the meal. Don’t you?” the man knew him well enough. He had been the one to point out that he should keep as much distance from the wet nurse as possible.

“I’ll only be a minute,” in the end, he was Lord of the Vale and even Royce wouldn’t stand in his way if he really wanted something.

He could feel their eyes on him as he made his way from the room, but he ignored the feeling of it. Pressing his tongue against the inside of his lower lip, he looked down the stone corridors until he found her. She hadn’t got far. He watched her disappear into a room and shut the door. It was one of the servant rooms. Robin wouldn’t force himself on the woman, but he needed to try.

The Eyrie had been his home for his whole life. He had been raised to know that it wasn’t just his homeland, but it was his. It belonged to him. Nothing within the Eyrie was off limits to him and no one had privacy if he didn’t want them to. Those old habits died hard. It meant nothing to him to see a closed door. It was his door and he was allowed to open it.

So he did.

He opened the door and saw her with the top of her dress unlaced and one of her breasts hanging free. She was holding it the way Kiren had the first time he met her. Pressing the milk free of her breast. He realized that was why she had been excused. She needed to relieve the pressure. He remembered the pained look on Kiren’s face some mornings and how grateful she seemed to have the fullness of her breasts relieved. 

“My Lord!” she screamed and quickly began pulling her dress back up, “I’m so sorry, My Lord,” her tanned face reddened a little as she tried to cover herself.

“No, please don’t do that,” he tried to sound calm as he closed the door and kept himself close to it. Robin didn’t need to fuck her. He usually did with Kiren and the girls at King’s Landing, but ultimately, he didn’t need that. He could relieve himself, if necessary, “Please. Continue what you were doing. I would be...grateful...if you did.”

Her hands kept covered over her chest as she looked at him. The look on her face was one of nervousness and confusion, “My-my Lord...I don’t think...this is...appropriate,” she certainly wasn’t a whore. She was the wet nurse to a Lady. There was a chance that she had been a handmaiden and promoted to this position as the Lady Martell began having multiple births after possibly losing a child of her own. She wasn’t a whore and she wasn’t even a common servant. She was someone important to her Lord and Lady. She helped ensure the feeding and survival of their heirs. She was as important to the Lady as the Captain of the Guard was to the Lord.

“As I said, I would be grateful if you continued. Grateful and gracious. Extremely gracious,” he hoped she got what he was hinting at, “I won’t touch you and I’ll leave if you would like me to,” Robin didn’t usually talk this much, but this was a different situation.

Her eyes were wide and fixed on him as he moved slowly to the small chair across from her bed and settled onto it, “You want to...watch me...while I express my milk, My Lord?”

He licked his lips a little and nodded, “Very much so,” what he really wanted was to latch onto her breast and suckle until his stomach felt full. Yet if all he could get was to watch, he would submit to that. Madame Norrey kept promising to find him a new girl. Eventually he might get what he wanted again, “I would very appreciative.”

Her eyes stayed on him for a moment before looking down at the floor, “How appreciative, My Lord?”

Tongue pressed to the inside of his lip again, he thought, “That depends on what you allow me to do?” maybe he could get what he wanted. Robin wasn’t great at making deals. He wasn’t very bright, but he was getting better at it. It was likely he would be too gracious, but it was better than nothing at all.

The girl was quick to answer. Had it thought about it, he would have questioned how fast she was to make her request, “What would I have to allow in order to marry one of your bannerman?” it was a large request, “Who he is, what rank he is, or what age he is doesn’t matter. Just so long as he can still put a baby in my belly and call me the Lady of his house,” she wanted safety and land. The Martell’s provided her with enough, but she wanted more. One day her uses as a wet nurse would run out or she would run dry like Kiren had. By then, a newer and younger handmaiden would have taken her previous position. She’d be demoted back to a maid of the house. 

Robin could have told her to let him suckle and fuck her whenever he wanted, but his mind didn’t think that big, “For a marriage, I want to suckle from your breasts.”

“Suckle, My Lord?”

“Suckle. Nurse.”

Her face went red again and she looked back to the floor, “And you’ll marry me to one of your bannermen, My Lord?”

“No. I don’t have any you can marry,” surprisingly, they were all with wife at the moment. It was hard telling when one would pass of illness or in childbirth. Nor telling when a bannerman would pass away either and his son need a wife, “You can have one of the Knights of the Vale.”

She seemed hesitant for a moment, “He has to have land. It can be small, My Lord, but some land.”

“He will,” it wouldn’t be quite the title she was hoping for, but the Knights of the Vale were still considered the best in Westeros. It was a better offer than she would get anywhere else.

“And if I only allow you to watch, My Lord?”

Robin had to think for a moment, “Allow me to watch every time while you are in the Eyrie and you can have a Squire. If he is good enough, he will be Knighted some day and earn his own land.”

“And only for tonight, My Lord?” she was covering her bases.

“Three hundred gold dragons,” it was more than he had given for the whores at King’s Landing, but she wasn’t a common whore.

Her face was still red, but she slowly lowered her hands, showing off her still exposed breast, “You can suckle, My Lord,” he was pleased with her choice. This was turning out more in his favor than he had expected it to. Robin realized he should have added in a chance to fuck her, but he could deal without that.

“Pull your dress open and sit in my lap,” he ordered. The deal making was done and he saw no reason to talk anymore than he needed to now.

The wet nurse nodded and finished unlacing her dress and pulling it down around her waist like Kiren used to. He sat up a little straighter as she straddled his lap. Already he was stiff, but he made no move to open his breeches. Her breasts were right in front of his face and that was all that mattered right now, “Beautiful…” he moaned softly before leaning in and nuzzling his face between them. She smelled like the desert she came from. Sandy and airy. Yer he could smell the milk too. Only one of the whores in King’s Landing had the milky scent and Kiren hadn’t. Robin liked it.

Reaching up, he cupped under each of her breasts and pressed them against the sides of his face. Turning side to side to kiss each one softly before leaning back a bit. Her face was redder and she was turned away with her eyes shut. This was embarrassing for her. She was willing to do it though, because she wanted her Knight and land.

Robin had no interest in talking to her anymore, but there was one thing that needed to be said, “If you tell anyone about this, I will throw you through the Moon Door.”

“I understand, My Lord,” while not a common whore, she was a whore in the end. Doing what she needed to in order to get what she wanted.

The Lord of the Vale proceeded to take her nipple into his mouth and suckle. She gave off that gasp he enjoyed so much and he felt his cock twitch. Once with the whores in King’s Landing, he had cum even without fucking the girl had that morning. It was the perky blonde, who had become his favorite while there. She had been sitting in his lap in a similar position and he came against her cunt without even being inside her just while drinking.

It wasn’t as satisfying with the wet nurse though. She didn’t coo or moan for him. Nor did she touch him anymore than she had to. Her fingers didn’t run through his hair and she didn’t kiss his forehead. Instead, she placed her hands on the cold wall behind his head and just let him latch on.

He held her hips down against his as he drank deeply for the first time in months. She tasted more savory than he was used to. It was thick though. Incredibly filling to feel going down his throat and settling into his stomach. It took up the space from the lack of food he had eaten at supper, but it didn’t make him feel sluggish like eating a big meal did. It didn’t feel heavy, even though it was thick.

Releasing, he rubbed the red and swollen nipple against his lips before moving to her other breast. Robin reached up to her already used nipple and pinched it lightly as he started suckling on the other one. He felt more watery milk leaking on his fingers. It felt good on his skin and running between his fingers. Robin’s cock twitched again and he thrust upwards a bit. Slowly, he began thrusting against her as he nursed. 

She finally moaned for him as he sucked a little harder. It was soft and throaty. Her hips twitched against his and he came in his breeches, “I want the gold for that, My Lord,” she demanded.

Robin let her breast go for a moment, “Silver stags. No gold.”

“...Yes, My Lord.”

She started to shift her weight off his lap, but he pulled her back, “I’m not finished,” her breasts were still leaking. Cumming wasn’t his goal, which she seemed to think was. Robin wanted to drain her. Robin pulled her close again and wrapped his lips back around her nipple. 

He needed to fill his desperate urges.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm at a loss of where to go from here. To continue more of 'one-shot' type situations with Robin just meeting various women or to try to develop the situation with his new partner into a story.
> 
> I'll have to think on it some more.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter popped out during the day today rather quickly. Thank you all for the continued Kudos, bookmarks, and hits. Always much appreciated.

_“A wife should always keep her husband’s secrets, My Lord.”_

That’s what Marlyn said when she caught him that night with her mother’s wet nurse. It sealed that he would marry the Dornish princess. If he didn’t, his options were to throw her from the Moon Door or risk her telling her family. Either way, it would mean war between the two houses and that wasn’t something that could be risked. Robin had already planned to accept her father’s offer to take her hand, but she solidified it.

The wet nurse got her marriage to one of his knights. The Dornish prince and his wife found a young Vale girl to take her place to take back to Dorne with them. Then the process for his marriage to the princess began. It didn’t really concern him all that much. For the most part, Robin just had to show up and remember what to say. There were lords, ladies, knights, maids, and all sorts of people to handle the wedding situation for him. Since catching him with the wet nurse, he hadn’t spoken with her privately and he hadn’t told Royce what she had seen. Royce and himself settled the deal with her father and that was it. 

Now was the difficult part. He was alone in his bed chambers with his new wife. She looked beautiful in her soft, light blue gown. It was embroidered with swirls of silver thread. Just under her breast was a falcon pendant that matched the one he wore. Her dark hair was braided and strung with threads of silver. She didn’t wear any jewelry, letting the gown and her natural beauty stand out on their own. She told him during the feast that she had made the gown herself.

Down in the main hall of the Eyrie, everyone was still feasting and celebrating. The guests would linger for days. Lavishing their time here to make up for the long trek it had taken to get here. Meanwhile, he was expected to not only be consummating his marriage tonight, but he would be expected to put a baby in her belly and work hard at it so long as the guests were here. If he was seen outside of his room for an extended period of time, people might talk that Robin Arryn wasn’t enough of a man. He got that enough as it was.

It wasn’t as if Robin couldn’t be with a woman. He’d been with one before Kiren and then with Kiren for nearly two years before his week stay a King’s Landing where he bedded a whore every night and every morning. Robin was well aware of how to be with a woman at this point. The issue was that his cock didn’t seem interested in his beautiful new wife in the slightest. It was limp and useless in his breeches even as he tried to think of how nice it would feel to actually keep a woman in his bed. To hold her, kiss her, touch her, and fuck her. It wasn’t enough.

“My Lord,” her voice made him lift his head. Marlyn was standing next to the table her generally took his morning meal at. She smiled and made sure he was watching as she started unlacing her gown, “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” it came out a little more tense than he meant for it to. He wasn’t alright at all. He was trying very hard to rouse himself.

Her dress fell to the floor and she stepped free of it. Her body was just as beautiful as her face. She was a little shorter than himself, but she was very lean and slender. Her limbs were long and she moved them gracefully as she started towards the bed. Robin sat up a little straighter on the edge of the bed as she stood in front of him. She was everything he could want for a wife. Any other man would have barely waited for her to get the dress off before he was trying to fuck her.

“I’m yours to touch. Do you want to touch me, My Lord?”

Robin did. He wanted to have his way with her. Kiren had never allowed him to kiss her. One of the whores in King’s Landing had and he found out that he liked it. He wanted to kiss his wife. He wanted his body enjoy her’s. It just didn’t seem to be cooperating, “Yes.”

She smiled again when he didn’t move to do what he said he wanted to do, “Let me help you, My Lord,” she reached down and started unfastening his belt. Robin licked his lips as she began undressing him. She tossed his belt aside and he lifted his arms as she started tugging his shirt free. It joined his belt and she playfully pushed until he laid on his back. Robin wanted to be aroused as she climbed to his hips and straddled him. Her bare body arched above his. Her soft looking cunt with it’s short, black curly hairs only kept from him by the thin fabric of his breeches. Her body rocked gently, rubbing against his. The whores in King’s Landing had been big on touching him in different ways. He’d liked it, but it didn’t feel the same now.

She seemed to realize that it wasn’t enough, so she scooted back and started tugging his breeches free. Marlyn seemed intent on consummating her marriage. He understood it. She wanted to mark her territory. She was Lady of the Vale now. His mother had failed to provide enough possible heirs for his father. Marlyn didn’t want that to happen. She needed to stake her claim to the Vale and was willing to do whatever necessary to get it.

Even if it meant bending down between his legs and running her tongue and lips over his limp cock. It felt good to feel her mouth around it, but Robin kept staring up at the canopy hanging above their bed. It wasn’t enough. Eventually, she would get what she wanted, but it wasn’t going to be an easy process. She even climbed back atop his hips, hovering a bit as she reached down between their bodies and tried to press the limp organ into herself. It didn’t hurt, she was gentle enough about it, but he could tell she was running out of ideas. If he was at least semi-hard, he might have been able to at least consummate the marriage by technical standards. It wasn’t enough though, “Keep trying. It will work eventually,” eventually his body would enjoy the sensations and he would rouse for her.

Marlyn smiled and settled down on his hips for a moment, “It’s alright, My Lord,” some day she would start referring to him in a more relaxed manner, but she was still new to him and hadn’t broken the habit yet, “No need for us to wait. I thought something like this might happen,” he watched curiously as she climbed off his body and he sat up to watch her walk over to the balcony window and open it, “Come in Lydia.”

Robin was surprised when he saw the Vale girl her parents had decided to take back with them to replace the wet nurse he had married off. She was a mousy girl from Gulltown with short brown hair and a large nose. He couldn’t imagine how long she had been standing out on the balcony in the cold, but she was shivering. What had Marlyn planned to do if she had managed to rouse him on her own? Leave the girl outside in the cold until he fell asleep and then sneak her out?

“What is this?” he stood slowly, pulling his breeches back up to hide himself.

“I realize you have special needs, My Lord. I don’t know what the women up here are like, but in Dorne we know that satisfying our lovers is important. That a wife and husband both need their needs met,” she held onto Lydia’s hand and pulled the girl along as she walked back towards him. With her free hand, Marlyn reached up and touched his cheek, “My only need tonight is to be with you in our marriage bed. If my husband needs the assistance of something I can’t give him in order to give me what I need, I’m more than happy to find someone who can provide it for him,” he stared down at her in slight shock as she spoke, “And don’t worry, My Lord, Lydia is well aware that if she utters a single word to anyone, not even being in Dorne will keep her safe,” a shiver ran down his spine as she said that and pulled her hand slowly from his cheek, letting her fingers run along his jaw.

“I...I don’t…” Robin wasn’t good with words normally and they completely failed him in this moment.

“Don’t say anything yet, My Lord,” his bride moved behind the mousy girl and she reached over to start unlacing her bodice, “I told her this morning not to release her milk. She hasn’t relieved herself in over a day, My Lord,” he watched as his wife tugged the girl’s dress down, freeing her breasts, “Mother won’t miss her for one day,” the Dorne woman had given birth three days ago and insisted on giving her own milk to the child until they left for Dorne. That meant the wet nurse was left to relieve her swollen breasts on her own until she was actually needed, “Is this what you need, My Lord?”

He watched as she reached around and gripped the wet nurse’s breasts and gave them a light squeeze. The girl gasped and her cheeks flushed. Robin remembered how tender Kiren got sometimes. This girl was in desperate need to expel her milk. Marlyn wasn’t familiar with how to properly do it, but she still managed to get a bit to leak from the girl’s nipples. Robin licked his lips and then pressed his tongue into the inside of his lower lip as he watched, “That’s what I thought, My Lord.”

His eyes stayed on Lydia, but he flinched a little when he realized Marlyn had moved and come up behind him to touch his shoulder, “Take what you need to rouse yourself, My Lord, and then come fuck your bride on your wedding bed.”

Robin turned a little to watch his wife walk back to the bed and climb onto it. She sprawled herself out against the blue and silver bedding. Her body looked lovely against his bed. He knew he should have followed her and had his way with her right then, but his body had other needs. His attention turned back to Lydia instead. 

“Sit,” he ordered and motioned his head towards the chair at the table. It was the same way he had first taken Kiren. She was more nervous than Kiren had been. Whatever his new bride was giving the girl, she wasn’t a whore in the common sense. Much like the last wet nurse. She was getting something out of this though. 

He knelt down and found himself face to face with her breasts. It was his favorite place to be. He felt his cock twitch finally and he leaned in to start suckling. She had to be extremely tender and sensitive, because she nearly screamed when he started. One of her hands sank into his hair right away and he pushed against her breast with his mouth harder as he drank. It was warm and sweet. Not as thick as the last wet nurse, but still satisfying to taste and feel going down his throat.

By the time he released and moved to her other breast, he was fully erect. Lydia panted and moaned in relief and slight pain as he suckled, “My Lord…” she panted as she gripped his hair in her fingers.

“My Lord, are you ready to come make your wife a woman? I must say, I am eager to know what it feels like,” he had been informed several times that his bride-to-be had never been with a man before. It was his job to make her a woman. She would be his and only his.

Robin could have sat there on the floor for a long time and continued suckling, but he realized he still had a duty to do. It wasn’t like it was an unpleasant one. Now that he was aroused, the thought of it was more alluring. Slowly, and a bit reluctantly, he climbed to his feet, “Don’t leave, I’m not finished,” he ordered the mousy girl before starting towards his bed. Pushing his breeches down off his hips and stepping from them as he went.

She smiled and adjusted herself against the pillows as he crawled on top of the bed. Her arms fit around his neck as he made his way to hover over her, “You’re very handsome, My Lord,” he felt her legs slide up around his hips. This was a new position for him. He’d never been this undressed for a woman before or had a woman this undressed for him. He had never felt this much contact with another body. She felt warm all over and Robin liked it, “It won’t hurt, will it?”

“It shouldn’t,” he’d never been with a woman that hadn’t been with a man before. None of the women he had been with seemed to find it painful. 

Robin leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned softly against his lips. It helped to muffle the loud gasp as he shifted his weight and slowly pushed up against her. Her body was tight and warm. He had felt this several times before, but he knew it was different this time. He knew that his cock was the first her cunt had to ever stretch around. She had already proven to be willing to do what was needed for the Lord of the Vale and now she would be only his.

Breaking the kiss, he sat up and ran his hands down the sides of her body until he came to her hips. He gripped them gently as he thrust against her. He looked down to see himself disappearing inside of her. He’d never actually watched it before. It was a little mesmerizing, “Ah...my lord…” she panted softly as he built up a gentle pace. 

His eyes moved up her body again. Her face looked beautiful. Her mouth opened a little and soft pants falling out of it as he took her. Her eyes were fixed on him, but his eyes traveled back down to her breasts. They were smaller, but still plump. They bounced a little with every thrust and were pleasant to look at. They weren’t what he wanted though, “...nnnn…no…” he groaned as he felt his hardness going a little soft inside her.

“Keep going, My Lord. Keep going,” she panted before reaching up to slide her fingers along his cheek, “Doesn’t it feel good?”

“It does...but I…”

“Shhhh...it’s alright. I can make it better,” she smiled softly, “Just keep going, My Lord,” she turned her head to the side a bit, “Lydia, come here. Let your Lord and my husband have your tit while he fucks me.”

“Are you sure?” he asked softly as the mousy girl came over and started climbing onto the bed with them.

“Of course, My Lord. I’m not going to let anything get in the way of my husband making me a woman on my wedding bed. She should feel honored to share the wedding bed of the Lord of the Vale. Don’t you feel honored, Lydia?”

The girl nodded quickly, “Yes, My Lady.”

Robin was hesitant. This wasn’t having two whores at the same time. This was his wife and some wet nurse from Gulltown. He felt Marlyn’s hand touch his face again and he looked down at her. She was beautiful and she was his. He watched as she slid her other hand around the small of Lydia’s back and push the girl towards him, “Once I have given you an heir, My Lord, we will have someone to tend to our child and I will tend to you myself. You won’t have to rely on whores or nurses anymore. That should be your wife’s duty.”

The young Lord of the Vale had never felt this way before. Looking down at Marlyn, his chest felt tight. He felt a great deal of admiration for her. Royce had told him after finding out his secret with Kiren that he couldn’t do this sort of thing if he wanted a proper wife. He could fuck all the whores he wanted and bastard all the children he wanted with them, but there was just something unmanly about his needs that Royce said couldn’t come to light. Robin had thought his bride to be would be using what she had seen as a means to an end, but she was encouraging it instead. Perhaps it was still a means to an end for her, yet she was not only willing to allow it to continue, but she was even willing to do it herself.

Leaning over, he kissed her deeply again for a moment. She smiled as he sat back up and slowly tilted his head down to take Lydia’s nipple into his mouth again. He settled a hand on Marlyn’s hip as he started thrusting again and his other hand came to rest on the other side of Lydia’s back from his wife’s hand. He forced the girl up to her knees, making her stand as tall as she could on the bed so he could continue fucking his wife.

“That’s it, My Lord,” she panted as he found himself getting hard again. He was still buried inside her and it felt good feeling himself stiffen once more. It wasn’t his first time suckling while fucking, yet it felt better this time. Robin had never thought much about the women he was using, but he realized he had to now. Marlyn was his wife and Lady of the Vale now. She would be there constantly in his life. He couldn’t just send her away like he did Kiren. Winter would be harsh enough soon that they would need to move down to the Gates of the Moon because the Eyrie would be unlivable. Even though the Eyrie was the smallest of castles in all the kingdoms, holding just barely five hundred people, they would be shortening down the amount of knights and servants kept at the Gates because it only held a hundred or so. There would be no escaping her at all there.

Feeling renewed, he broke away from Lydia and thrust harder into his bride. She moaned loudly, “My Lord!” she cried out for him. Robin felt himself nearing his end. Without warning, he felt her sitting up a bit below him and he almost stopped. Instead, she reached out and shoved Lydia hard, causing the girl to tumble back and off the bed with a gasp of shock and pain, “I won’t let my husband cum inside me with another woman in our bed.”

There was the line for her. She didn’t seem to care if someone had to fluff him up for her, but she wasn’t about to finish consummating their marriage with that woman in their bed. Robin was more compassionate about things than he used to be, but he still had his moments. Right now was one of them. He didn’t stop to check on the poor girl who had been so unceremoniously kicked from the bed.

Instead, he lay back down with her, pressing their bodies flush against each other as he gave a few more short thrusts. Groaning lowly, he felt his cock start to empty inside her cunt. He closed his eyes and rested his head between her shoulder and neck. She squirmed under him a little, cooing softly and pleasantly as she wrapped her arms around him.

After a minute, he untangled himself from her arms and rolled onto his back against the pillows. He watch Lydia limping to the table chair and settling down to nurse a red mark on her arm. Marlyn curled up to his side and he felt unsure of what to do at first. Women didn’t spend the night with him usually. She draped herself against his chest and nuzzled against it, “That was wonderful, My Lord.”

“Yes. It was,” he slowly wrapped and arm around her shoulders and she sighed softly, “Leave,” he ordered the wet nurse. The girl quickly nodded and started fixing her dress before limping out of the room. He had planned on going back to her when he was done taking his new bride, but Robin felt satisfied. 

“She’ll be fine,” his wife assured him, not that he was all that concerned for the other girl, “My Lord, I don’t mind you needing to suck on a tit to be able to fuck me. You can have any woman you need, until I’m able to provide for you. What I can’t tolerate is having you fuck other women in our bed or trying to put a baby in me with another woman in the bed with us,” this was her territory now and she seemed willing to aggressively protect it, “If you must fuck another woman, do it on the table,” but not enough to try to restrict him completely. He had heard that things were a little different in Dorne. That even men enjoying the company of other men wasn’t as frowned upon. Marlyn would tolerate his special needs so long as he agreed to her conditions. Luckily for the both of them, her conditions weren’t difficult to meet.

“If that is what my Lady would like.”

She sat up and smiled down at him, “Your Lady of the Vale?”

Robin reached up and pushed a bit of the black hair strands with silver threads behind her ear before cupping her cheek, “My Lady of the Vale.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to build a little bit of a story now. This chapter is a little more serious than previous ones, but still plenty of kink in the beginning and it will lighten up again in future chapters.

Robin of House Arryn was not the picture of a perfect lord. He wasn’t the brightest and he had his faults. He was still fond of using the Moon Door as an easy out to his problems. Royce had helped him come a long way from using it as his only solution over the years. It was used far less than when his mother had been alive. Knowing she had fallen to her death through it had its effect on him. It had been a big part of why he didn’t jump to using it as much as he used to enjoy using it. Even still, the people in the Vale seemed generally happy or content with their young Lord. He settled grievances as best he could and as fairly as he could. He did tours of the Vale to meet with his people and check on the things Royce had taught him to. He oversaw the Knight’s training, even if he wasn’t well trained himself, and took the opinions of his personal council to heart.

That said, it wasn’t the biggest secret that Lord Arryn kept mistresses. He didn’t flaunt them the way Lords, and even Kings, of the past might have; but people were not oblivious to the random women that would come and go at the Eyrie. Some stayed longer than others and those ones usually ended up doing maids work until they eventually left. His whores didn’t get to just lay around all day until he was ready to use them. They worked just like anyone else. 

Everyone expected most men of his status to have whores, so it wasn’t that surprising. They didn’t know that he rarely actually fucked them though. They were there so he could fuck his wife. In the privacy of their chambers at night, he took what he needed to rouse himself and then he climbed into bed with his wife to try to do his duty in giving her a baby. No one could say he didn’t pleasure his wife. He bedded her every night without fail.

Occasionally, he took a woman without the intent on being with his wife. He’d have one of his girls during a bit of free time. His wife told him that he could fuck them, so long as he didn’t do it in their bed. Robin did well to keep to that. She offered him a great deal of tolerance in what he needed and it seemed such a small thing to ensure to thank her for it. 

There was a quiet lull in the day, which meant he sought out one of his girls. There were three of them currently at the Eyrie. He found Anysa, who happened to be his favorite of the three. Most of the girls his wife and Madame Norrey found for him came from Gulltown, but Anysa had come from one of the Three Sisters islands. She reminded him of the whores in King’s Landing. More outgoing and exciting. She was talkative not only when he suckled from her, but when he fucked her too. There were times when he had to remind her to keep her voice down, lest people hear her. It was one thing to know that the Lord of the Vale was fucking whores, but it was another to get proof thrown in their face.

Madame Norrey had sent Anysa and the brothel owner was getting better at handling his requests. The dresses she wore were special made for wet nurses and more in fashion these days. They didn’t require her to remove her dress at all. It had a panel that could be unfastened with one hand and lifted to release one breast at a time or both if she wanted. Such dresses had been around for some time, even his mother had used one, but it was much more discreet. It could pass for everyday wear without being obvious.

He moaned softly as he latched onto her breast and suckeled softly to start with. She moaned and squirmed a little in her chair. On his knees, between her legs, with his face pressed to her breast was how he usually went about it. Anysa was much more active in her tending to him than most women were. She would wrap her legs around him as he nestled between her thighs. Her fingers would stroke through his hair. Sometimes she would hum to him and other times she would talk. His favorite was how sexual she was about it at times. 

Fingers buried in his hair, she pressed his head to her breast more. Her hips squirmed and he slid a hand between her legs to start rubbing his fingers against her slit. Anysa was the only one he fondled and played with. Even his wife didn’t get that treatment most of the time. Anysa always got it though. It was her reward for pleasing him so well. She seemed to truly enjoy tending to him. Whether she really did or if she was just that wonderful an actress, Robin couldn’t be sure, so he tended to tell himself that she did enjoy it, “Ah...yes...suck harder...please…” she begged softly.

Robin had no issues complying. She panted more as he started taking his fill and his fingers started thrusting into her, “Yes, yes, yes...oh Sweet Robin, fuck me,” she begged more. Anysa was good about addressing him formally if they met in the halls of the Eyrie, but here she took to calling him by his childhood name. He found he enjoyed it greatly.

For most of the girls, fucking them came last if he was even going to do it at all. It was just too much movement to do it at the same time that distracted him from what he really wanted. Anysa was good with it though. He pulled himself free from her legs and she quickly worked his breeches open as he stood up. Robin liked watching her take him in her mouth for a moment before she climbed to her feet and let him have the chair.

Pulling her dress up, she slid into his lap and seated herself over his cock. Robin groaned loudly as she took him in her body. He did get a good deal of pleasure from fucking his wife. Marlyn was beautiful and very physical. There were nights when she insisted on trying to rouse him first before one of his girls came in to fluff him up for her. Robin appreciated it. She continued to tell him that once she had given him an heir he wouldn’t need them anymore. They would get a proper wet nurse and he could take what he needed from her and her alone.

Seated in his lap, she wrapped her hands around the back of his head and he pressed his mouth back to her nipple. As good as the women in King’s Landing were to him, they seemed intent on assuming that he liked to see their breasts bouncing. They moved a lot. Anysa knew better and knew how to make it the way he liked it. She held his head and she moved her hips. All he had to do was sit and suckle. She would twitch, roll, and jerk her hips without any major movement to her torso. He could drink to his heart's content while feeling her sliding and moving against his body. It was wonderful.

Robin’s cock throbbed and was going to reach its end soon, but he had just started on her other breast. Most would have been surprised to find out just how virile the Lord of the Vale was. He’d get hard again and have her at least once more before he was finished completely, sometimes twice more. It only furthered the thought and rumors that his mother might have been purposefully keeping him ill as a child. Keeping him weak so that she could keep her son a baby forever. Perhaps he’d never be a fighter, swordsman, or archer and he’d only ever be a moderately well lord; but at least he could please a woman.

Likewise, Anysa knew how to please a man. That ensured he would keep her around as long as possible. She managed to stroke his ego in a way that even Marlyn hadn’t managed to do yet. His wife merely seemed to focus on the future. Getting her family blood into his family line. Promising to tend to him once he did his duty. Anysa gave him what he wanted in the present.

“Sweet Robin. Sweet, sweet Robin,” she cooed before kissing the top of his head as he suckled. Her fingers gripped his hair lightly, “Your cock feels incredible,” he moaned against her breast, “Does my cunt feel good to you, Sweet Robin?” he moaned again, a sign of his assurance that it did feel good. 

He groaned lowly and her hips stopped as he came. Filling her deeply as he continued suckling. It felt wonderful. It wasn’t uncommon for him to skip a meal entirely in favor of taking one of his three girls instead. His wife seemed to tolerate eating her first meal of the day at the table while he kneeled between one of his girls’ legs and drank. It usually ended with his wife in bed again with him or her leaving after dressing so he could fuck his whore on the table.

Moving his head to her other breast, he felt her hips starting to twitch again. She would rouse him at least once more. In her five months being here, just a month after his wedding day, Anysa had learned well what he enjoyed. She seemed intent on keeping her position for as long as possible. She clenched her body around his and he felt himself stiffening already.

A loud knock on the door made them both jump. Breaking free from her body, he leaned his head back with a disappointed sigh. He hadn’t finished either drinking from her or fucking her yet. He patted her hip lightly and she climbed off his lap. Fixing himself back into his breeches as she covered her breasts, Robin went for the door. He hated being interrupted. It wasn’t far from his mind that he used to demand his mother make people fly when they would interrupt him feeding when he was younger. Robin wouldn’t toss anyone out the Moon Door for doing that now, but it still irritated him.

He yanked the door open hard, “What is it?!” he snapped until he realized who it was. While it wasn’t expected of him to treat anyone differently, he had come to view Royce as a fatherly figure over the years. Seeing him standing there, he softened up quickly, “What is it, Lord Royce?” he asked more calmly.

The man’s eyes darted to the girl standing in the room behind him. He gave Robin a knowing look. Other than his wife and the well paid girls, Royce was the only one knew what he really did with the maids. He always warned Robin about over indulging. He hadn’t been pleased to hear that Robin was keeping three women alongside his wife and surprised to find out that his wife had encouraged the behavior as a means to get an heir as quickly as possible, “We have a bit of a...situation...My Lord. It requires your attention. Quickly.”

He raised an eyebrow for a moment before nodding. He looked over his shoulder before leaving, “Don’t leave,” he ordered Anysa. He intended on finishing what had been interrupted.

“Actually, she should go back to her duties, My Lord,” Royce rarely so openly went against him. The look he gave the man didn’t seem to go unnoticed, “Trust me, My Lord. You’ll understand. Please. Come.”

He was tempted to tell Anysa to stay anyway, but he motioned for her to leave as he followed after his most trusted advisor, “What’s going on?”

Royce didn’t answer and as they got closer to the main hall, he realized the man didn’t need to. He heard the shrieking. The closer they got, the more he heard. There was a woman screaming in pain and another woman’s voice shouting. He could hear his Knights giving panicked, loud, requests for the women to stop. The fact that they weren’t stopping the fight meant only one thing. His wife was involved.

Marlyn had proven to be a wonderful wife when it came to their bed chambers and he wasn’t displeased with her outside of their bed either. She was firm, opinionated, and intelligent. Royce approved of almost all of her suggestions regarding things, so he had no reason to disagree with her when she voiced them. Despite other aspects of his mother, most generally accepted that her care over the Vale hadn’t been terrible. They had no issues accepting Marlyn and her active role in her Ladyship over the Vale.

Rounding the corner into the main hall, he was surprised by what he saw.

The Dorne born girl had both her hands buried in the auburn hair of one of his girls. Teana was just seventeen and had only come to the Eyrie three months ago from Madame Norrey in Gulltown. She was quiet, shy, and very good in her maid duties. As for her tending to him, she wasn’t high on his list. Like some of the others, she tended to be a bit more ashamed of what she was letting him do to her. She was usually the one he took to their chambers at night, because she was good for rousing him so he could take his wife. Though he had enjoyed her alone a few times.

The young maid was crying in pain as his wife dragged her across the floor to the opened Moon Door. It was obviously not her first attempt at this. Teana’s dress was torn and her arms had scratches. She had managed to get free of his wife’s claws at least once before he got here. One of his Knights had attempted to close the Moon Door, but he had backed off with a few scratches on his own face. None of them would get close enough to the two women themselves to pull them apart. It wasn’t Teana they were worried about. None of them were willing to be the one to put their hands on the Lady of the Vale.

“What’s going on?!” he snapped.

“My Lord!” Teana shouted as she tried to pull away from Marlyn again, “Ah!” his wife held tight. The maid grabbed onto the stone work that ringed the Moon Door. Her fingers were bloody from holding on to it for her life.

His beautiful wife didn’t release the girl, but she stopped her pulling and pushing. Her dark eyes shot up at him and narrowed. He never quite got over how beautiful she was. It was difficult to be picky about appearances for the girls who tended to him, but at least his wife would always be beautiful. Robin was actually looking forward to the day when the only woman he needed in his bed would be her.

That beautiful woman wasn’t there right now. She looked angry and deranged, “Get out! Everyone get out!”

Even for the Lady of the Vale, she had no place to tell him to leave or his knights to leave. They hesitated, waiting for him. He looked over at Royce and nodded his head, “Out. All of you,” Royce commanded and they obied. Royce didn’t leave though.

“I said out!”

“Royce stays,” Robin would need him if he needed help restraining his wife, “What’s going on here?”

“Half a year, Robin. Six months,” her voice strained lowly, as if she were keeping herself from shouting it and yet couldn’t contain the anger, “And no baby in my belly. We prepare to move down to the Gates in a month and you intend on taking these whores to ready you for me?” he tensed a little at her so openly stating it in the main hall of the Eyrie, “This cunt is with child. You fucked her when she first came here and now she doesn’t bleed for two cycles,” her voice hissed, “I won’t have you bastarding with whores before you put a baby in me.”

“Ah!” Teana screamed as Marlyn pulled her over the opening to the Moon Door. His wife was ready to rid them of the supposed problem. Before marriage, he’d decided if he ever fathered a bastard, he would foster them here at the Eyrie. Royce told him that now that he was married it would be inappropriate to do that. That if he wanted his bastards, should there be any, they could be fostered at Runestone as he had been after his mother’s death. That it was insulting to his wife to keep a bastard at home. Marlyn didn’t seem content with even entertaining such an idea. 

“Lady Arryn, let the girl go. Come talk to your husband about this. In private,” Royce tried to reason with her.

That only seemed to make her more angry though, “I am Lady of the Vale! I don’t need some vassel house telling me what to do! You are not the Lord of the Vale!”

He met eyes with the older man. Robin wasn’t suited for handling something like this. He didn’t know what to say to soothe his wife. Cautiously, he took a step towards her. She tightened her grip on Teana’s hair. The girl whimpered softly, “Marlyn…” he reached a hand out towards her as he moved closer, “We should...discuss this in our chambers.”

“The place you make bastards with your whores but not give me a baby?! Mother is pregnant again,” the woman had given birth at their wedding, “Seven children. That’s how many she will have given my father and you haven’t given me one,” her voice strained again, “You give one to a whore before you give one to me,” Marlyn had made it clear on their wedding night that an heir was important to her. It gave her family the hold on the Vale that many wanted. They’d never rule it directly so long as those like Royce who were fiercely loyal to his family lived, but they would have say, which was a lot more than any of the other Kingdoms had.

“Girl, are you with child and is it Lord Arryn’s?” Royce asked.

“Shut up!” Marlyn hissed, “You don’t speak!”

Robin pressed his tongue into his lower lip for a moment, “Teana,” he tried to speak soft so as not to panic the girl anymore than she already was, “Are you with child and does it belong to me?”

“...yes, my lord…” her voice was weak. Her face was hovering over the Moon Door. She was obviously more focused on the fact that her life was very close to ending.

This answer didn’t please his wife, who gave a sharp tug, nudging the girl a bit closer to death. Robin reached over and touched one of her hands. She tensed, gripping Teana’s hair until her knuckles were going pale, “My wife, My Lady of the Vale, this should be private,” he said lowly as he ran his hand up her arm and touched her cheek softly.

“...” her eyes were locked on his. She was thinking over her next moves. Robin couldn’t anticipate what she may or may not do. He just wasn’t capable of thinking of those sorts of things, “...I want them all gone. You get rid of them or I get rid of them,” to prove how she would do it, she jerked the girl over the Moon Door again, “Until I have a baby in my arms, these whores will not step foot in my home.”

“Marlyn…” he didn’t need her permission. It was her home by marriage, but it was his by blood. She had no say in anything if he didn’t want her to, “Don’t think to overstep your boundaries, My wife. The Eyrie belongs to the blood of House Arryn, of which you are not blood. Who stays in these halls and their purpose here belongs to me and me alone.”

It didn’t surprise him to hear Royce agree with his wife. The man had been trying to convince Robin away from his habit since the day he walked into Robin’s chambers that day to find him nursing on Kiren, “Perhaps, Lady Arryn is right, My Lord. It is unseemly to keep one whore in your home, but three is...insulting,” he meant to Marlyn. His wife might have disagreed if she were the one with child right now. She had told him many times how much more open minded those in the south were about certain things. She didn’t mind sharing her husband if that’s what he needed or even to tend to him in special ways. But that tolerance was wearing thin the longer it went without her getting what she needed.

He fixed his eyes on hers. Her face softened a little. Compromising and giving someone else what they wanted above what he wanted was difficult for him. In the bigger picture of things, Robin was more relaxed. He hadn’t cared too much about who became King of the Six Realms. He knew his gift was having a good name. He just tended to do as he pleased and people accepted it so long as he wasn’t starting a war. Doing something for someone else that affected him on a daily basis was a new feeling, “...”

“Please, Robin,” she said softly. Marlyn was a strong, confident woman. Not easily brought down. He had brought her to her wits end. 

It was hard to answer. He pressed his tongue into the inside of his lower lip for a moment, “Tolerate Anysa until we move to the Gates and I’ll take none with us.”

“You’ll not fuck her while you have her here either,” she hissed lowly. 

Having his way with Anysa was the highlight of some of his days. He tried to remind himself that Marlyn was more than capable of providing everything Anysa did. The issue was that Anysa could do it right now, whereas he would have to wait for Marlyn. Robin licked his lips a little, “Very well.”

“And what will you do with this one?” she yanked Teana back. The girl looked more than terrified. All the color was gone from her face and she looked like she was about to pass out.

Robin remembered when he was told he would be marrying his cousin Sansa when he was younger. He’d told her that he could throw anyone who bothered either of them out the Moon Door. Few could fault him if he pushed the young girl out now. The knights weren’t trying to stop Marlyn from pushing Teana out because they were concerned for the girl, they were trying to stop her because it was generally accepted that the Moon Door was for use by the Lord of the Vale only in judgement. 

“I swore to Lord Royce should I bastard a child, it would be fostered in Runestone,” he could tell it wasn’t the answer she wanted, “She’ll be sent to Runestone immediately.”

“And it’s name?” she finally released Teana from her grasp and the girl wasted no time in half running, half crawling out of the way. Royce went to her, helping her to her feet and trying to steady her shaking body.

“Stone. I won’t name it.”

Marlyn moved towards him, wrapping her arms under his and laying her head against his chest. He watched Royce remove Teana from the room, giving them as much privacy as possible. It would be all over the Vale by tomorrow that not only had Lord Arryn fathered a bastard, but that his wife had failed to even become with child at all yet. It was one thing for her to be with child and lose it, but she hadn’t even made it that far. Knowing he had fathered with a whore meant the blame wouldn’t be on him. It was the Dorne woman who had taken the title of Lady of the Vale from any northern woman who was failing. It always fell to the woman to ensure she produced an heir.

In the end, she wasn’t angry with him for having a child with a whore, she was angry for the whore doing what she hadn’t been able to. She wanted to be rid of Teana because of it.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ah! Robin! Too much,” his wife gasped and pushed at his head. Robin liked pleasure and he liked thinking he was pleasuring the woman he was with. Hearing the discomfort in her voice, he stopped immediately. Looking down at his wife’s breasts, he could see why she wanted him to stop. The nipple he’d been sucking on was raw red against her dusky skin. It was noticeably sore compared to the one he hadn’t touched yet.

“I’m sorry,” he hadn’t meant to do that, but he simply didn’t know that it had got that point, “Do you want me to try the other one?”

“Are you hard at all?” that was the point of this after all. To get him hard enough to fuck her. 

They had been at the Gates for two months and Robin hadn’t successfully bed his wife once since being here. Marlyn spent a lot of time with her mouth and hands around his cock. She worked it until her jaw was sore and her wrist hurt just to get him hard enough to fuck her. Even then, once he was in her, he didn’t last long. He hadn’t cum for her once. He usually went soft rather quickly. It was soon apparent to the both of them that Robin didn’t just want a tit he could suckle on, he needed it in order to perform at all.

Marlyn undressed for him. Touching herself so he could watch as she stood in front of the fire and he laid out on their bed. She avoided touching her breasts, because she never wanted to draw his attention to them. Robin did like watching her. He liked the way her body felt against his. He heard his knights make their comments about how lucky he was to have such an exotic wife. She was physically perfect in his eyes. 

He liked watching her lick her finger tips and run her hands down her belly. He found it hard to take his eyes off her when she would push her fingers between her legs and ready herself for him. It always started well enough when she’d come to the bed and they would start touching each other. It was almost a ritual for them now. He would run his hands the length of her body. Kissing her and touching her anywhere he could. Robin even took to pleasuring her with his tongue the way she tried to do for him. While he had yet to put a baby in her, no one could say he didn’t pleasure his wife. Marlyn’s pants and moans could be heard by anyone who passed through their hallway at night. Even she admitted he was attentive to her, much more so now that he didn’t have his girls around to provide attention to as well.

The disappointment came when she would start to touch him. Her soft fingers would start working over his length. It felt good, there was no denying that. Then it was her mouth. She’d either kneel in front of him on the bed or he would just lay down and she would lean over him. That sometimes got him harder than just her hand. It was usually enough for her to either slide herself over his hips or for him to roll her over and thrust into her. Sadly, it just wasn’t enough.

Like many nights, it wasn’t enough to get him hard enough to take her tonight. Robin wasn’t sure what else to try with his wife. He’d offered to pleasure her with his tongue and hands, but that wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted a baby in her belly and to give him an heir. She wasn’t going to do that if he couldn’t fuck her. Most nights when he couldn’t even get a little hard for her, they either just went to sleep or fight. Their fights were quiet. The last thing she wanted was more whispers about her being unable to please her husband. It was bad enough that her last outburst left her being talked about as possibly being barren. She admitted regret in her outburst, but it was too late to take it back. More than once since then, one of his lords would ask if he considered finding a new wife. Robin didn’t see that as an option. What were the chances of finding a wife so willing to tolerate his needs again?

Tonight, however, there was no rolling over and going to sleep or fighting. Instead, Marlyn asked him to suck on her breasts. They both tended to avoid bringing any attention to her chest. When he asked why, she said she hoped that going through the motions of it would help him. 

Reaching down, he rubbed his hand along his length, “A little, yes.”

She smiled softly and reached out to run her fingers through his hair, “Good. Keep going then. Just not too hard.”

He knew why he had suckled so hard the first time. He was used to getting what he wanted when he sucked on a tit. Not getting that creamy taste and feel on his tongue, he simply sucked harder to try to draw it out. It had seemed the right thing to do as he was doing it. It was difficult for him to remember that Marlyn couldn’t give him what he wanted, so he’d just kept sucking harder until she pushed his head away, “I’ll try.”

Lord Arryn leaned down and took her other nipple into his mouth. His hand worked along his length, trying to rouse himself as he suckled on her milkless tit. His wife stroked his hair softly and she moaned pleasantly for him. Robin wasn’t sure how long he sucked, but he felt her shift and squirm below him and the tone of her sighs became more stressed. Sitting up, he saw that her nipples were both reddish in color now. He hadn’t brought her to the point of pain again, but he was getting close, “Was that what you needed?” she asked hopefully. She knew her husband wasn’t the smartest man and had hoped he only stopped because he was hard and not because he was learning how to pay attention to her body.

Looking down at his cock, it felt as sore as her breasts looked. He’d been rubbing too hard and she’d already used her own hands and mouth on it earlier. It wasn’t any harder than it had been before. He could likely still get it inside of her, but only just barely and he wouldn’t last, “No.”

Her body went limp under him and she turned her head to avoid his gaze, “We should get some sleep, My Lord,” she always resorted to referring to him formally rather than his name when she was disappointed. It was like when his mother would call him ‘Robin’ instead of ‘Sweet Robin’. It usually meant he had upset her in some way. Same as when Royce would call him Lord Arryn instead of Lord Robin. It meant the man was frustrated with him. Not that he was very good at curbing the behavior before it reached that point. However, with Marlyn, he felt as if he were making every effort he could and failing.

Sighing softly, he climbed into the furs with his wife and settled down for the evening. He used to like coming down to the Gates for cooler weather and when it started to snow. Winter had been setting in for some time now and soon they would be spending years here at the Gates as the trip up to the Eyrie became too dangerous. Sadly this winter that meant spending a lot of time alone in his small stone room with his disappointed wife.

Running his tongue along the inside of his lower lip, he scooted over to her under the furs. She was turned away from him on her side and he pressed up against her. When they first married, he liked falling asleep against her. They hadn’t done that much since the incident with Teana. He wrapped an arm around her and slid his hand down between her thighs in an attempt to please her at least a little this evening, “My Lord...Don’t.”

The sternness in her voice made him lay back and stare up at the ceiling. Nothing further to do this evening, he resigned himself to sleep.

When he woke in the morning, he rolled onto his side to see that his wife was already gone from their bed. A quick look around the room showed that her cloak was gone too. She’d not just left their room, but she had gone outside the Gates. There wasn’t much to do or see in the area. It was meant to be a strong point in helping keep the Eyrie one of the strongest, well guarded castles in the lands. It wasn’t as if there was a courtyard for her to walk in or places for her to sit outside quietly. 

Dressing quickly, he went off to find his wife, “Eric,” he called to one of the kitchen boys. Being much smaller than the Eyrie itself, there were no standard women cooks or maids at the Gates. Sons of his Knights tended to take on those roles in the hopes of gaining the Lord of the Vale’s attention to become squires and hopefully knights one day themselves. That’s what had always been done. There being so few of them here, even Robin had no trouble remembering their names after the first few weeks, “Where is my wife?”

“Lord Arryn,” the boy bowed his head a little, “Lady Arryn asked Lord Royce to take her to the village,” the small village was barely that. It was about five miles up from the Gates towards the Eyrie. Just a small cluster of houses, not really a village by normal standards. The family of the Knight of the Gate resided there. Aside from that, there was the usual brothel, but it was much smaller than most and more just girls who fucked for money when they were done milking the goats, making blankets for the winter, and readying supplies to either send to the Gates or up to the Eyrie.

“For what?”

“The Lady said she wanted a handmaiden,” she hadn’t kept one up at the Eyrie out of worry that the maid would see Robin indulging in his personal activities. She occasionally allowed one of his girls to attend to her when she needed ready for court, but she tended to herself on a daily basis. The fact that she wished for a person handmaiden left a heavy feeling in his stomach. Likely it meant that she no longer worried about him being caught because he wasn’t allowed it anymore while they were here at the Gates, “Would you like me to ready a horse for you, My Lord?”

To go after her. What would he do if he did meet with her? Personal confrontation was not something he handled well, “No...no. Back to your work.”

Robin spent his day quietly in the entry hall that was turned into his audience chamber during his stay here. Royce trusted him to handle day to day issues that came up on his own much more these days than he used to. Maybe some of his decisions were questionable, but none of them were harmful to the Vale. It was good for him to do these things without his most trusted bannerman and his more politically minded wife. When his wife returned, he stood fast from his seat and started down towards her. Royce was with her and looking less pleased than usual. There was a girl following in after them. Dark brown hair hung long around her round face. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black, and closely set. Her dress fit well, meaning she ate well and was hard working enough to build up a good bit of muscle. She was very much a girl of the Vale.

“I’d like to speak with you, My Lord. In private,” his wife said with a soft smile.

“As would I, Lord Arryn,” Royce said with a much more stern tone, “Alone.”

“Exactly what I was thinking, Lord Royce. I shall speak with _my husband_ alone. You should go rest yourself after our long ride today.”

“Discussion on the Vale with the Lord of the Vale comes before marital discussions, Lady Arryn.”

“Robin,” his wife demanded he settle the matter.

Royce seemed to feel the same way, “Lord Arryn.”

For once, he wasn’t the only one in the room who seemed concerned and confused. At least the new handmaiden looked as confused as he felt, “Uh…” the choice wasn’t too difficult though. Royce was his bannerman and would calm himself. Marlyn was the woman he had to crawl into bed with tonight and she was still sore about the whore who was bastarding his son in Runestone. She hadn’t allowed him to pleasure her after his failed attempts to fuck her last night like she usually did, which meant she was more upset than usual, “I should...speak with my wife.”

Had he chose Royce, he knew his wife would have been angry. While Royce looked disappointed, he seemed to understand Robin’s reasonings. If given the choice between someone below his station and his own wife, he was sure Royce would choose his wife too, “Very well. We will speak later then.”

Marlyn smiled and started down the hall towards their room, “Saede, come with too.”

The Vale girl rushed up close to him, curtsying poorly, “Lord Arryn,” she said quickly before following after his wife.

Closed up in the privacy of their chambers, Robin watched his wife remove her cloak, “What is it you needed to speak to me about?” they didn’t speak much anymore. Not privately at least. Marlyn was good at putting on a face during meals and in the audience chamber.

She smiled and walked over to him, pressing her hand to his chest and moving closer to him, “My Lord of the Vale, my husband, my Robin,” her hand moved up to his cheek and touched it softly, “It was wrong of you to get that whore pregnant with your bastard, Robin...but it was wrong of me to demand you give up what you need to be satisfied,” her eyes looked down, “I was always raised to believe that a husband and wife do anything necessary to satisfy each other. That so long as there was pleasure to everyone involved, then there was nothing wrong with it. Yet I was also raised to know that it is my duty to give my husband an heir to his family line. Knowing that girl had done what I failed to do...I was...jealous.”

Robin wasn’t entirely sure what was happening. Her tone was softer than it had been as of late, so he knew it wasn’t bad, “Jealous of a whore?”

“Why wouldn’t I be, Robin? Not just the one you sent to Runestone.The one you liked better,” Anysa, he still sometimes missed his time with her, “In her six months at the Eyrie before we came here, she rid herself of three,” Robin hadn’t known that, “The other one you had, she rid herself of one,” nor had he known that, “That’s five bastards, Robin,” though only one would see the light of day so long as it survived birth, “Five when I haven’t even missed a cycle once.”

His eyes flicked up to Saede. The girl was standing by the fire and pretending not to pay attention to them, “It took mother a long time to have a child,” though her issue had run along the lines of not being able to keep a child alive, rather than not having any at all. His mother buried three before him and never managed another after him.

“Yes it did, so we shall keep trying,” not that they had stopped, it was simply even less successful than before, “It was wrong of you to get that girl pregnant and it was wrong of me to restrict your needs. It was wrong of both of us to go about it the way we had.”

“I don’t understand,” he could admit that to his wife.

“Saede, come here,” he watched as the girl walked over and stood by his wife’s side, “Saede is with child. It’s still early, but she will be showing in a few months. One of your knights got her pregnant,” the knights of the Vale were considered more high standing than most, but even they had their flaws sometimes, “He already has a wife and a child. She needs work to provide for her child, Robin. During the day, she will tend to me as my handmaiden and at night she will tend to you. She isn’t producing much yet, but it should be enough for now. From now on, if you want what you need, you need to give me what I need first.”

“And what’s that?”

“It’s simple, Husband. You fuck me and you get to suck her tits. You don’t fuck me, then you don’t get to suck on her. You can even fuck her if you want when you’re done with me. Even in our bed. Since she’s already with child, you can’t bastard with her. You can even have us both, so long as you’ve fucked me first,” Marlyn knew he was capable of it. He used to bed her two or three times a day back at the Eyrie, “Do you think you can manage that, my Husband?” he wanted to say that he couldn’t, but he’d never really tried. She had always allowed him to do as he pleased with it at first.

He tensed in surprise as he felt her hand slip between his legs and rub gently at his clothed cock, “Marlyn…”

“Don’t you want her, Robin? Maybe you need to see it first. Saede, pull down your dress and show my husband what he wants,” he had made Kiren prove herself still producing before taking her. He wouldn’t tell his wife to make the girl prove it, but she seemed to understand that he needed to see it. The young girl started to unlace top of her dress.

Robin licked his lips as she freed her breasts. They were small and plump like Marlyn’s, but pale. What he liked about them was that her nipples were larger than he was used to seeing. Marlyn reached over with her free hand, the other still rubbing between his legs, and pinched one of the hard nipples, “Girls this early don’t usually produce and what little they do isn’t much, but she was the only one available,” they couldn’t very well send for whores from Madame Norrey, “But she’ll give enough and more in the coming months,” it took a moment for his wife to squeeze a few drops out of her, “But if you suck hard enough it will suffice until then, My Husband,” something he had no issue doing.

His cock stirred under his wife’s touch for the first time in months, “You want her, Robin,” he nodded and pressed his tongue hard into the inside of his lower lip, “You want me, Husband?”

Breaking his eyes from the handmaid, he looked to his wife and reached up to touch her cheek, “Always,” Robin did like bedding his wife. Despite his issues doing so, he did enjoy it. 

“Good,” she started unlacing his breeches while her other hand continued to fondle Saede’s breast, “I want you as well, Robin. I want to feel you again,” her voice was beautiful and her hand felt soft around his cock as she stroked him slowly, “Do you see how very hard you make your Lord Arryn, Saede?”

“Yes, My Lady. You’re very impressive, Lord Arryn.”

Without thinking, Robin moved towards Saede, but his wife stopped him quick, “Now, Robin, remember, you spread my legs before you put your face between her tits.”

He nodded, “Right. I remember,” not that his actions said he had.

Marlyn started to walk towards their bed. He was expected to follow, which would have been difficult not to do since she was still holding onto his cock. Robin followed quick until she released him and began undressing. Naked, she climbed onto their bed. Rather than laying against the pillows, she laid her head down near the end of the bed, “Saede, stand where my husband can see you if he needs to,” he understood. This way he could look up and see the new handmaid while he took his wife, “If there is something you want her to do, Robin, tell her.”

His eyes flicked over to the girl who had positioned herself to stand in front of the bed as he climbed onto it with his wife, “Touch your breasts,” Robin was a simple man. He had an odd need, but he was still a simple man. Other than a woman touching him, nothing pleased him more than just seeing a woman touching herself. Marlyn did it for him often in an attempt to rouse him and he always liked seeing it. He licked his lips as Saede reached up to cup her breasts and start rubbing them slowly.

Marlyn rolled onto her belly and sat up on her hands and knees, “Take me, Robin. Now. Please,” having no reason now not to do as she requested, Robin settled himself behind her, grabbing her hips tight, and thrusting hard into his wife, “Ah! Yes!” he didn’t take it easy on her, but she didn’t seem to mind this time. He thrust hard and fast, “Yes! Yes! Harder!” she panted loudly as she bounced back against his hips. For the first time in two months, he was able to take his wife properly. He’d look down and watch her body bounce as he thrust forward before looking up to see Saede fondling herself.

“Make yourself leak,” he ordered between his own pants. Thrusting forward and grinding against Marlyn’s backside, he watched as Saede forced a few drops free and he came.

“Oh! That’s it, Robin. That’s it,” she cooed beneath him. Her hips wiggled against his slowly before he pulled free and sat back on the bed. Looking down at his limp cock, he felt satisfied for the first time in months. His eyes went up and he saw Marlyn roll onto her back, her legs still spread for him to see her cunt leaking just a bit, “Didn’t that feel good, My Husband?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” he watched as she climbed from their bed and started to dress. Saede helped, as that was part of her duties now, “I will tell Lord Royce and the others you’re needing to rest today and no one is to bother you,” Royce wouldn’t be happy to hear that. He was sure the man knew what Saede was here for and had wanted to talk him out of it, “Saede you will be tending to our Lord of the Vale for the rest of the day. Make sure he’s comfortable and satisfied.”

“Yes, Lady Arryn.”

Marlyn walked around to him and leaned over to kiss him softly, “Do as you please with her, Husband. Fuck her, suck on her tits, let her suck your cock, lick her cunt, whatever you wish...but remember, tonight, your cock goes in me again.”

“I remember,” he kissed her again before she took her leave. Saede stood at the end of the bed, dress still pooled around her waist, “Come here,” she climbed into the bed with him and sat on her knees next to him as he sat up a little more, “In my lap,” she nodded and quickly straddled his hips and he settled his hands against her waist. 

Robin thrust his hips up, forcing her to scoot further up his body with a small gasp so that he could be face to face with her breasts. He could have talked to her more. Could have warned her that since she was unused to being nursed from and not producing much, that it was going to hurt a little. But talking was never Robin’s strong suit.

Instead, he leaned in to nuzzle between her mounds. Feeling the softness of them against his cheeks. Robin was getting hard again already, “Don’t move,” he ordered.

It felt good to latch onto her nipple. He sucked and she cried out loudly. It took some work and he was sure her nipples would be as sore as Marlyn’s had the night before. Her hands gripped his shoulders tight as he suckled hard. When the first bit hit his tongue, he moaned. It was nowhere near as heavy or thick as he was used to, but it was better than nothing at all. He nursed deeply until she was squirming against him. He’d told her not to move, but he wrapped his arms around her back, pressing her close to him so he could continue. Releasing, he looked at her tit and saw how red and plump her nipple looked. Robin licked his lips before moving to the other side. Her right tit seemed to have a better flow. The taste of it on his tongue and sliding down his throat made him harder. After months of barely being able to get hard enough to put it inside his wife, Robin was eager to make up for lost time. 

“Do you need to fuck me, My Lord?”

He didn’t answer right away. Instead, he continued to suckle until he felt she was dry. It hadn’t lasted as long as he hoped it would, but it still felt good, “Yes.”

Saede wasted no time in raising her hips and moving to take him inside her. It felt had felt better to sink inside Marlyn, but it was still pleasant. The girl was quick to start bouncing herself against him. Panting and moaning for him as he relaxed back and just enjoyed the feel of it, “You’ll be expected here before morning meal and after supper,” that would give his wife two chances a day to get what she wanted and the more he suckled on Saede the more she would produce for him.

“Y-y-yes, Lord Ar-Arryn,” she panted out as she continued to work herself along his cock.


	7. Chapter 7

It was still too cold and snowy to make the trek back to the Eyrie. Leaving them still holed up in the Gates. Robin didn’t mind so much, but he knew his wife wasn’t used to this sort of thing. It was nearly their second wedding anniversary and she seemed to be suffering from what Royce called ‘winter blues’. His wife had never experienced even a small winter in her life. While this was his first real winter, Robin had seen snow and experienced having to stay indoors for weeks at a time. Marlyn had not. It hadn’t been so bad for her at first, but the months dragged on and she became more erratic.

At first, she seemed satisfied with Robin’s renewed ability to bed her. So much so that she filled her spare time with him and her handmaiden. When she wanted more than what Sadie could produce for him to be able to perform, she settled for their tongues and hands. Robin couldn’t say he minded. As the snow got heavier, there was less and less for him to actually attend to until ravens came with requests for help from the various parts of the Vale. Filling his time satisfying his wife and suckling on Sadie’s tits seemed a good way to spend it.

Sadie was about two months from giving birth per what the Maester said. Once she did give birth, she wouldn’t be able to stay at the Gates. It was hard enough to keep sane even for those that were used to it, they wouldn’t be able to manage with a crying infant. The girl would be compensated well and sent back to her family. The money would help soften the blow of their daughter bastarding a child. Should the weather fair better, she was to return if she was still producing to continue her work for them, but there was no assurance on that.

Robin noticed the changes in his wife. It had been two weeks since she had come to their chambers at all or bed with him. She had even mentioned him having Sadie for himself if he needed her. Marlyn wandered the halls of the Gates all hours of the day. At night, she would sit in the main hall and stare out the doors. Bundled up in furs to keep warm, but demanding the door stay open so she could feel the air. Royce was concerned for her. Said he knew men and women both lost themselves to ‘winter blues’ and took their own lives. Even though Robin knew the truth of what had happened to his mother now, for many years he had lived under the assumption she had thrown herself to her death. Even now, hearing of others taking their own lives, it made his chest hurt to think about. Knowing the truth about his mother didn’t make that pain go away.

It was bitterly cold tonight, more than usual. Robin had sat waiting in their bed for some time with Sadie sitting in a chair near the fire before realizing he had to do something. Royce had told him some weeks ago to do something that made her happy, but Robin didn’t know how to do that. Maybe he couldn’t make her happy, but he could keep her from freezing to death.

“Marlyn?” he called to her softly. The entrance hall was cold and the wind was blowing in harsh from the doors. She was sitting in his chair, bundled in furs, but her skin looked cold and he could see her jaw quiver as she fought to keep her teeth from chattering, “Come to bed,” he pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders as he moved closer to her.

“I can’t,” her voice sounded hollow, “I can’t be locked up in there. Too small.”

“I’ll open the window,” he knelt on the floor in front of her, touching her knees lightly as he looked up at her. Robin told her often how beautiful he found her to be, how much he enjoyed lying with her in bed, and that he felt blessed to have her for his wife. While truthful, he hoped hearing those things would ease whatever feelings she seemed to be having. Sadly, it did not. Royce had told him that it was likely a bad idea to tell his wife how much he liked her and wanted her. He hadn’t understood why that was a bad thing, but the older man explained that if he told her those things and was unable to follow through with them, then she would deep down see it as a lie. That anyone hearing those things and knowing that the young Arryn couldn’t bed her without the help of another woman, they would think he was lying too.

“Why? So I can watch you suck and fuck that little whore?” she had become a little aggressive towards her pregnant handmaiden lately. She told him to have her as much as he wanted, but Robin rarely did. He had done good to always please Marlyn before taking what he needed from the other girl. He’d only fucked her twice since she had been here. She wasn’t even with his child and Marlyn was well aware of that, but she seemed still jealous all the same.

“No. No,” he shook his head, “I haven’t touched her,” not that he didn’t want to. Sadie had started expressing signs of discomfort with her position recently, which he assumed had to do with the baby swelling her belly. While Robin had suckled from less than happy women, they never seemed pained by his actions. Sadie did. It made it less pleasant for him. It didn’t help that he was more aware of his wife’s change in personality. When he realized she wasn’t coming to their bed anymore, he felt guilt in continuing to indulge. Royce told him it was right of him to feel that way. His advisor said that he held Robin to a higher standard than most people did their Lords, because he wanted Robin to be a good man like his father had been.

Do something to make her happy, that’s what Royce had said, “Come to bed and tomorrow we will leave the Gates.”

Her sleep heavy eyes looked down at him, “Back to the Eyrie to hole up there likes rats while the snow falls around us and buries us alive?”

He had been considering the Eyrie, but he realized that really wasn’t a better option. The Lord of the Vale had to be in the Vale. He couldn’t abandon his people to go somewhere warmer while the long winter lasted, “Wickenden. House Waxley will open themselves to us,” it wouldn’t be too much warmer, but it would be further off the mountains.

“Really?” her voice had a bit of a lighter tone to it this time.

“Yes. You can leave the Waxley keep as much as you like. It’s much safer to move around there than it is here. The Arryns have always kept to the Gates in winter, but I think exceptions can be made, if it pleases the Lady of the Vale,” he smiled and reached up to touch her cheek softly, “We’ll be on the Bay of Crabs. It won’t be completely frozen over,” the larger bodies of water rarely fully froze, “Would you like that, My Wife?”

“We can go somewhere that we can go outside more?” he nodded and she broke eye contact with him for a moment, “I’d like that.”

“And I would like to make my lady happy. You need to come to bed though. The ride will take several days with the weather. You’ll need rest,” she nodded softly and slowly started to stand up as he moved back from her and back to his own feet. Robin pulled the furs around her shoulders a bit more before leaning in to kiss her.

Her fingers stroked his jaw, “Thank you,” he watched as she slipped away from him and down the hall towards their chambers. Robin rarely felt successful in things, but he did tonight. It made his heart feel a little lighter as he moved across the room to close the doors.

“That was very good of you, Robin,” he turned fast to see Royce standing across the room from him. He only called him by his name in private. In the company of others, Royce was always formal.

“I want her to be happy.”

“I know you do. Not many men put much stock into ensuring their wife's happiness outside of the bedroom or even in the bedroom. It’s good that you care for her comfort and sanity. You’ve grown a lot since you were a child, Robin. You may not see it, but it’s there.”

“I want to be a good Lord of the Vale. Like father was.”

The older man nodded lightly, “I know and you’re on your way to it. You have special needs, but so long as you continue to balance your private needs with the needs of your people, you will do fine.”

Robin nodded this time as he started for the hall. He only stopped as he started to pass the older man, “Make sure when she’s sent home tomorrow that she is well compensated for her work.”

“She will be, My Lord. I’ll have ravens sent out right away that you and Lady Arryn will be moving to Wickenden for the foreseeable future.”

“Thank you, Royce. Good night.”

Making his way back to his chambers, he found his wife already sitting in their bed and the room was much cooler as she had opened the window. The fire would have to stay going all night to keep them warm enough. Sadie was still sitting quietly in her chair. She had a room of her own, but she didn’t usually go there until one of them dismissed her for the evening. Apparently his wife had not done that yet. He removed his boots and cloak before climbing into the furs with Marlyn.

She curled close to his chest, resting her head against it and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Robin closed his eyes, ready to sleep for the evening, but he felt a soft hand sliding down between his legs. Marlyn’s hand teased around his cock before stroking it slowly, “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know, but it will be our last chance to for some time,” even his wife knew already that they wouldn’t be taking Sadie with them. She was in no condition for a trip to Wickenden. Marlyn knew that tending to him in another Keep would be difficult. The Eyrie and the Gates belonged to his family directly, but it would be different being in the house of another family, “Sadie, come to bed with us. You will be spending the night with us,” she had never slept in their bed before.

The pregnant girl was good at obeying. She rarely talked and was always available to them. So she pulled her dress down off her breasts before climbing into bed with them. Marlyn’s fingers continued toying with his length until he felt it start to rouse, “We don’t have to,” he tried to reassure her. While Robin would never turn down a chance to bed his wife, he knew her mind was lacking sleep and in a strange place. 

“It will make me happy to feel you in me again, Husband,” that was all the further reassurance Robin needed. He wasn’t about to deny his wife, “Touch her, Robin.”

While his free hand moved to start touching Sadie, his eyes stayed on his wife. He cupped one of her swollen breasts and thumbed the nipple a bit. Marlyn’s fingers roused him to fullness as he felt the milk leaking down his fingers. Sadie knew her job was to sit there and be used. She wasn’t supposed to move or join them unless asked. He watched as his wife’s hand moved from his cock to the girl’s other tit. Marlyn rarely did anything with the girl, but now she pinched and squeezed with less experience until her fingers were coated before moving it back down to his cock. He groaned softly feeling her soaked fingers touching him, “Marlyn…” he said her name softly.

Gently, he pushed Sadie back so he could roll over to pin his wife to the bed. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he leaned down to kiss her. He thrust into her slowly and softly. There was no loud pants or moans from either of them like they were used to. Bedding between them was usually a loud, hard, passionate affair; but this was softer and more intimate. It felt nice. Robin enjoyed it, even if his body was telling him it wasn’t enough. 

He sat back and motioned for Sadie to come closer. She sat up on her knees and he leaned in to wrap his lips around her tit. Suckling slowly. Her hand touched the back of his head and she panted softly for him. 

Normally he would take until he his body felt better, but he felt Marlyn shift below him. He feared for a moment that she was going to kick the girl from their bed like she had on their wedding night. While the wet nurse back then had managed her injuries, Sadie would be risking her child if Marlyn decided to do that.

Instead, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and scooted herself to sit against his lap. They had bedded sitting up like this before, but she leaned in to start suckling from Sadie’s other tit. Robin watched her for a moment. He’d asked whores before to taste each other, but she wasn’t just tasting. She was nursing the way he did. Taking deep, hard sucks from the pregnant girl’s tit. He felt her cunt clench tight around him and he shivered in pleasure. Sadie panted louder as he began to suckle again too. 

They shared the girl. Each with an arm around her and then an arm around each other. It was shared body heat and he felt himself starting to sweat, but he didn’t mind. It felt wonderful.

Robin released his latch on the girl’s tit, but Marlyn kept going. The two women laid back on the bed. It was pleasant to watch his wife do what he had done so many times. She seemed to be enjoying it. Her body would tighten around him and she wiggled below him. A little dripped from the side of her mouth and he felt himself nearing his end.

Reaching over, he grabbed Sadie’s shoulder gently, “Out of our bed. I won’t cum in my wife with another woman in our bed,” that hadn’t been their rule for some time now, but it felt right as he leaned down to kiss his wife. He could taste the other girl on her lips. It made him moan lowly.

“My Lord of the Vale,” she said softly as their lips parted for a moment.

Thrusting forward, he held onto her hips as he came, “My Lady of the Vale.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter. Not sorry.

It had taken nearly a month with the weather to get to Wickenden and after being here for a month, Robin was sick of the smell of candles. It wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t so many of them all at once. Like most others, he did enjoy the scented beeswax candles, but he only had to smell a few of them at a time. Living here was a much different experience with the candles. Every shop had their own signature scent and they all insisted on burning them all at once. Walking down the street was enough to make his head throb. Those who lived here all the time seemed to be used to it and didn’t understand why it was so nauseating to outsiders. Robin understood now why so few actually made long visits to the city.

Still, House Waxley seemed pleased to have the Lord of the Vale as their guest for as long as the weather made it difficult to stay at the Eyrie. The ladies of the house doted on his exotic wife. Taking her out often and showing her out to manage to keep her wits about her when going out wasn’t an option. Since he was more accessible here than he was in the Eyrie or the Gates, Robin had more work to handle. Not that he minded much. He and Marlyn made no efforts to continue their bedding as they had at the Gates. They both seemed content with the idea of waiting until they could return to the Eyrie to attempt again.

Robin stood next to the opened window of their room, enjoying the cool and fresh air. It was always best in the mornings before people started opening their shops and lighting all their candles. It was refreshing and helped clear his head for the day.

Hearing the door behind him, he turned to see his wife. Marlyn had left their bed early to go see the Maester. She had been ill since they got here, but she said it wasn’t the same headache sickness he felt from the candles. She would skip meals because she couldn’t keep them down. While her mood seemed to have improved, she did sometimes spend long hours sleeping before rousing to go to the market with the Waxley House ladies. She said it wasn’t a constant feeling, but he had finally convinced her to speak with the Maester about it before she went out for her daily walk.

He’d decided to wait to get started on the letters Royce had sent him to read and sign until his wife returned. While he was always willing to do something to put off doing mind numbing work, he was concerned for his wife’s wellbeing. Their marriage was in a different place now and Robin felt like it was an important place. He felt like she was important. Robin enjoyed laying together in their bed and just talking. They’d hold hands and kiss softly before going to sleep for the night. It was vastly different from how sexual it had been in the beginning, but it was a good difference.

“Is everything alright?” he asked softly as she came up to him and touched one of his hands lightly.

“Everything is perfect, My Husband,” she leaned up to kiss him and he sighed softly. Robin still enjoyed kissing. 

“Did the Maester give you something for the sickness?” she smiled again and shook her head, “Oh...are you...are you feeling better?”

“Much better, but I’ll still be sick for some time,” she pulled his hand to her belly, but he didn’t understand.

Robin tried to be a bit smarter. He didn’t like his wife or anyone else thinking he was dull. Yet he simply didn’t understand certain things. Marlyn was trying to lead him to some kind of revelation, but it wasn’t clicking in his head, “I don’t understand. Do we need to send for a different Maester?”

“Not at all,” she reached up with her free hand and wrapped it around the back of his neck, pulling him down a bit so she could whisper in his ear, “Robin, I’m with child.”

Robin pulled back fast and looked down at his wife, “Are...are you sure?”

“Yes. The sickness, I’ve missed a cycle, my breasts are tender already, my body is warm, and my palms are even a little red,” they had both thought she might have a rash forming, but she said it didn’t itch.

He didn’t know how to feel. There wasn’t a negative feeling, but there were a lot all at once. He didn’t know what he should do, “You need to sit,” he said suddenly as he started to tug her towards the bed, “I should...get you water or fruit. You should eat lots of fruit,” it wouldn’t be easy to find fresh fruit, but if she wanted it he would find it, “You need to stay in bed where it’s warm.”

“Robin,” she laughed softly and pulled back against him, “Calm down, My Husband.”

Her hands found his face and she held it softly, “I’m sorry. I just..I’m not sure what to do.”

“It’s alright. The first thing we will do is send for a midwife from Dorne. Not that I don’t trust your Maester’s, but I would like a woman from my home to assist,” he nodded, her fingers still touching his cheeks, “We’re not going to tell anyone just yet. You may tell Royce and I will tell my mother and father,” Royce was the person he felt was closest to family, even though he had cousins.

“Why?” Robin wanted to start sending off the announcements right away.

“Because,” her fingers stroked down his jaw before she settled them on his shoulders, “It took so long. I don’t want to get people’s hopes up or my own too high until I’m a little further along,” it made sense. He had heard that his mother used to tell people the instant she knew she was with child and would be devastated by having to tell them she had lost the child, “By the time the midwife gets here, it should be safe to tell everyone.”

“If that’s what you would like, My Wife,” he leaned down to kiss her, “Anything you want.”

“What I want is to fill the Eyrie with Arryn blood again,” other than himself, there were no more Arryns. If he died childless, the Vale would be sunk into war with those trying to claim the weirwood throne in the Eyrie for their house. Robin liked the idea of having a lot of children. It meant he was at least capable of making his family great again. Perhaps Robin wasn’t the brightest or greatest of Vale Lords, but he could still father one.

“I want that too.”

Without thinking, Robin grabbed his wife up in his arms. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck as he cradled her and carried her to their bed, “I don’t want you to get out of this bed unless you absolutely have to,” which he knew wasn’t possible. Her winter blues might return, but it felt like the right thing to say right now.

His dark haired, exotic beauty of a wife laughed softly, “Are you going to spoil me in bed, My Husband? Once we have a midwife, we will need to find a proper wet nurse when the time comes.”

That’s what they had decided in the beginning. A wet nurse would tend to their child and she would tend to him. It’s what he’d wanted. No more whores, nurses, maids, or farm girls. Just his wife. It wouldn’t be considered unseemly for Marlyn to have a wet nurse for their child. Many Ladies had wet nurses so they could still tend to other matters of the house and their husbands. 

This was the Vale though and they always did things a little different here. Just as they always did things a little different in Dorne.

“No,” leaning down, he kissed her softly, “You’ll tend to our child.”

“It’s alright, Robin. I don’t mind to have a wet nurse so that I can tend to you.”

Robin shook his head, “I want you to tend to our child. I trust you with our child, no one else,” his own mother had never trusted a wet nurse or a maid to care for him a single day of his life.

“But then how will we have another? I can’t do both…”

Seeing her dark brown eyes looking so concerned, he smiled lightly, “We’ll have plenty.”

“Robin…”

“You won’t have to do that for me,” even Robin knew where her mind would go first, “No wet nurses, no whores. I don’t think...I don’t think I need that sort of thing anymore,” not that he didn’t find appeal in it. In fact, there were several nights when he felt a stirring between his legs. It never got roused enough to do anything, but that was more than it had ever done on it’s own before. Right now, all he could think about was the fact that he was going to have a family again. 

“Do you really mean that?”

He nodded, “Yes.”

“Robin, if that doesn’t work…”

He shook his head again and stopped her, “It will work,” he was so rarely fully confident in things. He’d felt very safe when his mother had been alive. Her death had shattered him. Robin received further humiliation the first time Royce put a short and shield in his hands. Since that day, he’d never been fully confident in anything. Yet right now, Robin felt sure of himself, “It will. For you. For my clever and beautiful wife.”

“Robin,” she didn’t say anything more. Instead, she pulled him down hard to kiss her, “Maybe just once in a while then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed this. I've been posting stories on AO3 since 2013 and in less than three months you all have made this my most viewed story. I had intended on it just being a one-shot and that's it. Instead, Robin got a married, had some marital issues, and grew as a person. So yay!
> 
> This is really the end. If I try to push it further, I'll get lost and it'll get sloppy. I got it to where I want it and that's all that matters.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! You're all amazing!


End file.
